Different Kinds of Happiness
by WorldnWords
Summary: Hannah is looking for a new start in life after being forced into an early retirement from her career. She is encouraged by her best friend, Baron, to apply at the WWE. She gets it, and hopes this will be the start to a new happier life, but naturally there are some bumps along the way. (Slightly OC)
1. Encouragement

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Hannah is trying to find a new life after she was forced into an early retirement, and her best friend convinced her to apply for a position with the WWE. She is trying to get her new life underway, and naturally there are some bumps along the road to happiness.**

* * *

I finally stopped laughing and looked at my best friends, only to realize that he was completely serious.

"You really think this is a good idea?" I asked him and he nodded his head yes.

"Yes, Hannah, I really do." he said and I shook my head.

I had just retired from being a federal agent for 10 years, and now my friend wanted me to apply to the open position as the assistant director of Security for the WWE. I knew that transitioning after my position would be difficult, but I never even considered private security. I had fought to stay with the government, but I didn't want to be a desk jockey. I wanted to be in the field like i had been before I was injured. I had a degree in psychology... I thought about going that route. I could be a school counselor, a teacher, a therapist, or a life coach... I didn't know. I just never thought I would even be told go to the WWE.

I looked at Baron to see if he was serious... and he really was serious. I had met him when he was dating his ex girlfriend. I had been a hired security guard for her band when they were playing in Los Angeles. I had kept in touch with him and even gone to his wedding last year in Florida. I was the one who had introduced him to his wife, and he still thanks me every day for it.

"It's a good idea, Hannah." Rochelle said as she came back out to sit by my pool. We were at my condo in Los Angeles and I was glad they were here. They had helped me a lot lately with the transitions, and my ex breaking up with me.

"Look, Hannah, just apply... the worst that will happen is that nothing will happen." Rochelle said and I knew that she was right. I sighed as I pulled my long brown hair up in a messy bun and looked at them.

"Just do it." Rochelle said and I sighed.

"Fine. I will do it." I said and they both smiled at me.

A few weeks later...

I couldn't believe I was sitting in Connecticut at the WWE headquarters. They had paid for me to fly up there, gotten me a hotel room last night, and now I was about to interview for this position.

"Ms. Holt?" a voice said and I looked up to see a woman waiting for me. I stood up and followed her into a large conference room where 3 other people were waiting for me.

"Hello, Ms. Holt, I am Vince McMahon, this is Kevin Dunn, and Paul Levesque." he said and I smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

I spent the next 30 minutes being asked different questions, scenarios, and other things pertaining to the job interview. They were all nice, and they seemed impressed with my background. I was glad, but at the end of it. I wasn't sure if I really wanted the job. I knew that they traveled a lot, but I didn't realize it was so much.

"Well, Ms. Holt, I am impressed, and I would like to offer you the job" Mr. McMahon said as the other two men looked as surprised as I did.

"I would like to see the paperwork, but I conditionally accept." I said and he smiled at me.

"Absolutely, I will have them emailed to you. Please just let us know by the end of the week." he said as he stood up. I shook all their hands and was taken back to the airport. I flew back to Los Angeles and collapsed on my sofa around 10 pm that night. I was about to fall asleep when my phone buzzed. I looked down to see it was Baron and probably Rochelle.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Well..." Rochelle said and I chuckled.

"I conditionally accepted until I look over the paper work." I said and she started cheering as I heard Baron in the background.

"You got it?" he asked me as he came onto the speaker.

"I did... and I honestly didn't realize how much you all travel." I said and he chuckled.

"It sucks!" Rochelle yelled in the background and I nodded in agreement, even if they couldn't see me.

"We will celebrate." he said.

I talked to them a few more minutes before falling asleep on my sofa. I guess that my life was about to change quickly.

A month later...

I had flown back to Connecticut once before I officially started. I got all my paperwork done, my badges, computer, contacts, and anything else I needed on the road. I wouldn't have an official office since I wasn't the head of security. I was the one out on the road constantly. Baron was excited, but I was nervous. I just hoped that I adapted well. My first night was in Seattle.

I walked into the arena, shown my badge, and had a person waiting on me.

"Ms. Holt, I am Sean, and I am going to take you to meet Brian. He will be the one who gets you set up." he said and I nodded. I followed him to a large production center and looked around. I guess that I never realized how many people it took to make one of these shows happen.

"Ah, Ms. Holt, it's nice to finally meet you." a man said and shook my hand.

"I am Brian or Road Dogg if you are a wrestling fan." he said with a chuckle.

"Please call me, Hannah, and I apologize but I wasn't a fan until I got the job." I said and he laughed.

"Don't worry... you will be." he said as another man came into the room.

"Chris, this is Hannah, your new assistant director of security." he said as the man walked into the room. He was larger, worked out, shaved head, and was probably either military or former law enforcement.

"Nice to meet you, Hannah, I have heard good things." he said and I smiled at me.

"Let's walk around and I will show you what we have to do before the shows." he said and I nodded.

I followed him around for the next two hours before the show started, and we checked for everything. He went over what we had to do for protocol, where to get things, who our main contacts were, and other things. I met a lot of people, and wrote down a lot of notes for references. We finished up, and told me to go walk around and check in with the different security guards.

I was almost done when I ran into Baron. He was filming a vignette and ran over to give me a hug when he was done.

"I'm glad you are here!" he said and I chuckled.

"Thanks, it's a lot to take in, but I like it." I said and he smiled at me.

"Baron, come on, you have to go out." the production person said and Baron told me to follow him. I walked with him and saw as he went out. The whole thing was very impressive, and I didn't realize how much really went into this show almost every night.

"Move." a voice said and I turned to see a taller man behind me. He had short reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and looked like a swat person.

"I'm not in your way." I said and turned back around as I heard him chuckle behind me.

"You must be new." he said and shoved past me. I shook my head as Baron came back behind the curtain and walked over to me.

"Who are you giving that look to?" he asked me and I chuckled because I didn't realize that I was still glaring in his general direction.

"Fuck face over there." I said as Baron laughed and the guy looked at us.

"That's Dean. He just came back from an injury, and his wife left him for another wrestler while he was gone. He is just an asshole." he said and I nodded as he my walk talkie when off.

"I gotta go. I will find you after the show." I said and walked away as I felt Dean watching me walk away. I looked back to see him smirking at me. I hoped that I didn't run into him again.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	2. 1st night

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows! I appreciate all your love for this story.  
**

* * *

I was done with my rounds, and walking back to the production center to meet up with Chris. I was walking around the corner, and ducked in time to miss a phone hitting me in the face as it smashed on the wall beside me. I looked up to see Dean punch a wall, and he looked at me. I stood there to see what he would do. He didn't scare me, but I was actually worried that he was going to hurt someone else. We were looking at each other when a taller guy with his hair pulled up in a ponytail, and wearing that same kind of gear came running over.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks..." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"No worries, come on, Dean." he said to him and Dean stomped past me without a second look.

"I'm Seth." the guy said and shook my hand.

"Hannah... is he going to be alright?" I asked Seth as I picked up the smashed phone and handed it to him. He sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe... it's a process." he said and I nodded as my walkie went off about a situation on Dean Ambrose. I held up a finger to Seth to wait a second and asked what was going on. I was told he was throwing things in a locker room and radioed that I was close to check it out.

"Would you mind going with me?" I asked Seth and he shook his head no as we heard a crash down the corridor. We jogged down there as a few other wrestlers had started to gather around.

"Security, please move." I said and they all let me and Seth through as another taller guy was in the room with Dean trying to talk him down from destroying anything else.

"Dean, you need to stop." I said as he threw another folding chair. He stopped and looked at me with eyes that made me believe he might really be crazy.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me anything?!" he roared and I put my hands up to show him that I wasn't a threat.

"I am the assistant security director, and I need you to calm down. I need you to stop destroying things, and we will figure out what's going on." I said and I had to try not to chuckle out loud because I was supposed to keep the superstars safe from other people not from each other or themselves.

"Everyone leave." a voice said and I turned to see Paul, one of the men I interviewed with, coming into the room with Chris. The wrestlers outside started to disburse as Dean sat down on a chair that he hadn't thrown around and put his head in his hands. I don't know why, but I felt for him... he seemed so broken and angry.

"Seth, Roman... you two go." Paul said and I turned to leave, but Chris stopped me from leaving. I stood there as they left and shut the door. I wasn't sure why but I didn't think that I should be in on this conversation.

"Dean, what's going on? You can't destroy everything. I thought you were going to be ok working with her." Paul said as Dean sighed and grabbed his bag. He rummaged around in it and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Paul, who read it and handed it to us. Chris opened it and I glanced at it. I recognized it as a restraining order on Dean against someone named Sheamus.

"When did you get this?" Paul asked him.

"When I got here... I was ambushed." he said and Chris nodded.

"I will talk to legal about this, but for now it shouldn't be a problem since he is on Smackdown. I think it will only impact Supershows." Chris said and Paul nodded.

"I will talk to Renee... Hannah, why don't you escort Mr. Ambrose to his car?" he asked me and I nodded as Dean chuckled.

"No offense, sweetheart, but I can handle myself against people." he said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, just the same." Chris said to Dean and he rolled his eyes as he started grabbing his things. We all left the room and I was walking behind Dean to the exit when I saw a blonde woman coming over to him.

"Dean, what the fuck is your problem?" she asked him and he let out a low growl as she stopped in front of him.

"You are my problem." he growled back at her.

"You are destroying things!" she screeched. She started to berate him and I realized it was his ex-wife. I could tell that he was doing well to control his temper, and I tried to interject, but she told me to butt out. I walked up to Dean, slid my arm around his neck, and kissed him as she suddenly became silent. I pulled away from Dean who smirked at me, and I look at her.

"I am sorry, but I think Dean has hear enough of you misguided help, and if you really are his ex-wife why is it any of your business what the fuck he does?" I asked her as Dean offered me his arm and we walked out to the parking lot while Renee stood there with her jaw hanging open.

"I guess I own you a thanks, and I don't even know your name." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"I'm Hannah, and this is not how I thought my first day would go." I said with a chuckle and he looked surprised.

"At least you can say it was interesting." he said and I smirked.

"Try not to destroy your hotel room tonight... it didn't do anything to you." I joked as I turned around to walk back inside. He said bye and I heard his start his car as I made it back into the building. I went back to the production area as the show ended and got a debriefing from Chris about how tonight went. He was happy with how i handled the Dean situation and gave me some directives for the next few shows. He also told me to check my email for threat updates.

I met Baron outside and he hugged me.

"I heard you talked Dean down?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Can anyone talk him down?" I asked out loud and he chuckled.

"Beer is on me." he said as we threw our things in his car, and headed to the hotel. I checked in, put my stuff in the room, and Baron came to get me a few seconds later. We went down the bar and grabbed some beers as Seth and a few other people came into the bar. Baron waved them over.

"You will like them." he reassured me and I nodded.

"Hey Hannah!" Seth said as he sat beside me.

"You met?" Baron asked me and I nodded.

"She is the Dean whisperer." he said and I chuckled as a few more people sat down.

"Guys this is Hannah, she's the assistant security director, be nice." Baron said as they chuckled.

"This is Elias, Sarah, Ruby, Roman, and Dolph." Baron said and introduced everyone.

"Nice job tonight." Roman said and I smirked.

"What happened?" Baron asked us and I shook my head as Seth started telling how I calmed Dean down without any blood shed.

"Oh, did he make it here ok?" I asked them and they both nodded.

"I had to escort him to his car, and I hoped he didn't go off radar or something." I said as they all chuckled.

I had fun sitting there with them, and go to know them. Sarah and I were talking about Vikings, and Ruby and I were comparing tattoos. The guys were all nice, but I was happy to just have friends right now. We all called it a night around 1 am and walked back up our rooms. I was going into my room when someone called my name. I turned to see Seth walking towards me.

"Would you want to meet me for breakfast?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Baron and I are heading out around 9 am... but catering tomorrow night?" I asked him and he gave a big smile.

"See ya later." he said and I walked into my room. I heard a crunch and looked down to see piece of paper I had stepped on. .I grabbed it and turned on the light.

 _Thanks again..._

 _Dean_

I chuckled and put the note in my bag. I stripped down and fell asleep knowing that I would be up before I wanted to in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Beers

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows!  
**

* * *

"How are you going to top your first night? You broke up a fight, kissed Dean Ambrose, made an enemy, and got asked out by Seth Rollins?" Baron asked me as I laughed.

"Try to blend into the background." I said and he chuckled as we made our way through traffic and headed to the next city.

"Are you going to meet Seth?" he asked me and I shrugged as I focused on driving.

"I'm sure he will find me." I said and he smirked.

"I'm here for ya." he said and I laughed as he started telling me about what he was planning on his days off. I was actually just happy that I had a good friend on the road, because this was already wearing on me, and it had only been one day.

We got to the next city, and checked into the hotel before heading to the arena. I had to do rounds, help set up, and get ready for the next super show. They were also talking about the Crown Jewel show, but I wasn't going to that one since it was in Saudi Arabia.

"Good job last night." Chris said once we left the meeting with the producers, Paul, and a few other people.

"Thanks, I wasn't really sure what was going to happen." I said and he chuckled.

"Just know that you don't have to be on edge here all the time." he said and I smirked.

"Old habits die hard." I said and he nodded.

I got my walkie-talkie and started to check on different things. I was walking down a corridor when I heard someone called my name. I turned to see Seth coming towards me.

"Hey." I said and he smiled at me.

"Drinks tonight instead of catering?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"Sure, find me later." I said as we started to walk down the hall. I was talking to him until we got to catering. I had to go finish checking on things as he was called over my Roman and Dean. I texted Baron about my drinks tonight with Seth, and continued on because I had a job to do.

Seth POV

I was waiting by gorilla position when Baron walked over to me.

"Hey, you and Hannah having drinks tonight?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, she's really nice." I said and he smirked.

"She's my best friend, but I will give you a little heads up... you aren't her type." he said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not her type? Is she a lesbian?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why does she have to be a lesbian because you aren't her type?" he asked me and I shrugged. I was Seth Rollins... women wanted me.

"She's not a lesbian, but trust me... not gonna happen." he said as he was motioned to go out as I stood there trying to figure out what he meant. I thought maybe he was just trying to throw me off my game.

I went out with Roman and Dean for our match as they were teasing that Dean was going to split us up again. I came behind the curtain to see Dean and Hannah talking for a second. I walked over to them and she smiled at me.

"I will meet you in the parking lot in 30?" I asked her and she nodded as I pulled Dean off with me.

"Try not to make an idiot of yourself tonight." Dean said and I smirked as I finished getting ready.

"Sarah left me and it is time to move on." I said and he nodded.

"She doesn't seem like the type to fuck around." he said and I chuckled.

"Baron warned me I wasn't her type." I said and Dean smirked.

"I don't think a woman like that has a real type, but I think she has things that turn her off from someone." he said and I shrugged.

I finished grabbing my things, and walked out to the parking lot. I found her talking to Baron and Corey.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded. She hugged Baron and Corey before we got into my rental car. We went to a small bar near the hotel. I grabbed us beers as she grabbed a booth.

"Thanks." she said and I smiled at her.

We were talking about things, and she wasn't really answering my questions in depth. I wasn't sure if she just didn't like me, or if she was a guarded person.

"Ya know, Baron warned me that I wasn't your type." I said and she chuckled.

"You aren't." she said and I look at her surprised.

"So, why agree to come with me?" I asked her as she drank some of her beer.

"Because I think you are nice, and I'm always looking for friends. Just because someone meets you for a beer doesn't mean they want to fuck you or date you." she said and I didn't know what to say as she chuckled at my expression.

"Seth, I am going through a lot of changes in life, and the last thing I need to someone to drag through it. I am flattered that you thought we could be something more, or maybe in the future we can be, but right now I'm accepting applications for friends... not boyfriends." she said and I nodded.

"I am actually relieved that you said all that... no guessing." I said and she smirked at me. I was glad that a woman had come out and said what she wanted. She wasn't letting me guess, leading me on, or anything like that.

"So... how am I doing in my friend interview?" I asked her as she motioned for more beers.

"Good so far, but this is only our second beer." she said and I laughed at her.

We hung out for another hour and once we got it out of the way that we weren't going to date... she was awesome. She was fun to talk to about sports, and she had studied some fighting. She seemed impressed that I had my own wrestling school. We split the bill, and were paying when a woman came up and asked for my autograph. I gave it to her as we started to leave, when her boyfriend had a problem with me. I apparently touched his girlfriend in a bad manner, according to him, and I blew it off. The guy grabbed my shoulder, and before I could react Hannah had his arm wrenched around his back and pushed down onto a table.

"We are going to walk out of this place. You are going to go back to getting your dick sucked, and we will all have a nice night." she said and tweaked his shoulder. He grunted, but nodded. She motioned for me to start for the door, and let him go as we quickly left in my rental. I was impressed.

"I kind of want to know what you did before this job?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Um... still security." she said and I smirked, but didn't press the issue any further. We got back and walked onto the elevator as Finn got on with us. He was looking at Hannah, and she was staring right back at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked me and he chuckled.

"No, just admiring a beautiful woman." he said and I rolled my eyes as the elevator door dinged.

"All women fall to my charms." he said as she got off leaving us on the elevator.

"Night Seth." she said as I chuckled at Finn.

"I never pictured you with her." he said and I shook my head as the doors opened to our floor.

"Just friends, but trust me I doubt you are her type either." I said and Finn smirked before we went to our rooms. I walked in and Dean was watching TV since we were rooming together right now.

"How did it go?" he asked me.

"She is just accepting applications for friends." I said and he chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	4. Live

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows!  
**

* * *

I was greeted by Bruce Pritchard backstage at Smackdown Live. I was supposed to see how they ran both shows. Chris was usually with Smackdown and I was on Raw because Chris's wife was a trainer that traveled with Smackdown.

"Hannah, good to meet you. I was surprised to see that Chris wasn't coming this week." he said and I smiled.

"I have to see it all." I said and he nodded.

He showed me their production area, and then had a stagehand show me around the arena. I met with other security members, and decided to do the rounds on my own this time. I was walking around checking things when I turned a corner and ran into two larger guys.

"Shit, I'm sorry." I said and they waved it off.

"It's ok, lass." the one with fiery red hair said and I smiled at him.

"I won't worry about it if I can have your name." the one with the shaved head said.

"Hannah." I said and stuck my hand out to him. He smiled and shook it.

"Cesaro, and this is Sheamus." he said as the other guy was still looking at me, but more like I was a piece of meat than a person.

"Nice to meet you both." I said.

"Where are you headed?" Sheamus asked me.

"Doing rounds. I am the new assistant security director." I said and they both looked surprised.

"That's kind of amazing." Cesaro said and I smiled as Sheamus smirked at me.

"Something funny?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You don't look so tough." he said and I smiled as he patted me on the shoulder. I grabbed his wrist and thumb and twisted until I brought him down to his knee as he winced.

"I'm sorry that you don't think so." I said as he tried to moved, and I wrenched it a little more. Cesaro was chuckling at me as I finally let him go. He gasped and shook his arm out. I didn't hurt him, but I made him very uncomfortable.

"I am heading to catering... would you like to join me?" Cesaro asked me and I smiled at him.

"Sure." I said and we left Sheamus getting up in the hallway.

"That was impressive." Cesaro said as we got to catering and I gave a small smile.

"I don't like people who try to make others feel inferior. Don't judge a book by its cover." I said and he nodded.

We grabbed some food and were talking when Sheamus came into catering. He stayed far away from me, and I was fine with that... don't under-estimate people or look at them like they are meat. I had fun talking to Cesaro and found out he loves coffee as much as I do. I finally pulled myself away and finished everything before I went to meet back up with everyone.

Smackdown was run a little different than Raw, and I liked Raw better. The set up, mechanics, superstars, and people behind the scenes seemed happier. I finally got done for the night and was going to fly home for a few days. I had it off until Sunday night when I had to fly to the next city. I made it to the airport and got on my flight when my phone lit up.

 _It was nice to meet you. Can we stay in touch? ~ Cesaro_

 _Sure... text anytime._ I replied.

I got home and fell asleep very quickly. I was happy to be back in my own bed, but was awakened by a knock on my front door around 9 am. I dragged myself to the door and saw Rochelle on the other side. I opened it and she was upset.

"Ro, what's going on?" I asked her. She had become one of my best friends.

"Baron and I got into a bad fight. Can I hide here?" she asked me and I let her inside. I hugged her as she seemed shaken.

"What happened?" I asked her. They had just gotten a condo near Santa Monica, and I was surprised she was here in Burbank with me.

"He woke up this morning and something set him off." she said and I saw a bruise on her wrist.

"Did he?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, I fell the other day at work." she said and I raised an eyebrow at her. She saw it and chuckled.

"Seriously." she said and I hugged her.

"Let's go to the beach." I said and she nodded. I changed into a swimsuit, she borrowed one of mine, and we hoped into her SUV. We drove up to Will Roger's state park and ended up on the beach. I was glad there weren't many people around today.

"So, tell me about it?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"I like it. I have met a lot of interesting people... and a few dumb fucks." I said and she laughed at me.

"No boyfriend yet?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Had one ask me out for drinks, but no. I do have someone who is in my sights." I said and she chuckled.

"Who? Tell me." she said and I chuckled.

"I went for drinks with Seth Rollins, but um... Elias?" I said and she gasped. We both knew how Baron felt about Elias, and they hated each other. They hadn't gotten along since NXT.

"Elias?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, we were in the airport when I was flying to go to Superstars and had dinner. He's a really nice guy." I said and she shrugged.

"Baron didn't get a long with most people in NXT, but for some reason Elias and Finn were the two he hated." she said and I nodded. I had heard stories about it when we would hang out or I came to Florida to see him at his shows when I was working cases in that part of the US.

We soaked up the sun, and she ignored Baron's text. I was having fun when she gasped. I looked over to where she was looking to see Baron, and Dean standing there.

"Hi?" I said to them as they walked up to us. Rochelle looked at Baron, but finally hugged him. I knew they would be fine... fights happen.

"Hey." he said and sat next to me on the towel.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or whatever, but what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I had to be in town for a photo shoot with Seth, and I knew that you all lived here. Seth had something to do and I'm meeting back up with him later." he said and I chuckled.

"So, you are stalking Baron? I think that might be a workplace problem." I said and he smirked at me.

"Yes, I'm working on taking him from his wife." he said and I laughed.

"Hey, um, we are going to talk...can you...?" Baron asked us as we both looked at him.

"Sure, I will babysit Dean." I said and Dean nudged me as he chuckled.

"Thanks." he said as Rochelle hugged me.

"Thank you." she whispered and I watched them leave.

"You wanna go somewhere that has beer?" Dean asked me and I smirked.

"Love to." I said and we went back to his SUV. I gave him directions to my condo, and coudn't wait to see what where this night was going on.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	5. Secrets

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I showered and changed as Dean watched TV. I came out and I saw him do a double take. I had to smirk... I had to admit it had been awhile since I had actually care if a guy checked me out.

"Ready?' I asked him and he nodded.

"Any particular place you plan on getting said beer?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Where is your favorite bar?" he asked me and I pursed my lips. I wasn't sure if he would like it or fit in. I had gone there a lot after work, but now I wasn't looking for a fight or information.

"If it's too girly I can assure you that I will be fine." he said and I chuckled.

"More so the exact opposite." I said and he smirked.

"I can handle myself." he said and I shrugged.

"Fine, let's go." I said and hoped that he really would just blend in or none of them watched WWE. He started for the SUV, but I pulled him with me. He chuckled as we walked a few blocks over. We ended up going in the back of a sushi place as he was giving me strange looks. I walked into a larger back room that had a bar, fridges holding bottle, and a few people sitting around talking while metal played low in the background. The room was dingy and dimly lit. They all looked at us, but the bartender nodded at me as we walked in.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Han... where ya been?" Rocco asked me as I walked up with Dean behind me.

"New job... traveling now." I said and he smiled at me.

"First rounds on me then." he said and I smiled as he handed me two Budweiser bottles. I grabbed them and walked to an open table in the corner as I handed Dean a beer. He sat down as he looked around.

"I never expected you to find a place like this." he said and I smirked as I took a sip.

"Then you don't know me very well..." I said and he smirked.

"I don't... but I can change that... unlike the horrible music we are listening to right now." he joked and I smirked.

We were talking as we drank another round when I saw some old colleagues walk into the bar. I groaned as I drained the rest of my beer.

"Time to go." I said and Dean looked at me funny. I was trying to get us out of there before I had to have any conversations or Dean found out what I didn't need him to know about me. I took the bottle back to the bar, gave Rocco some money, and we were heading to the door.

"Hannah! Why you running off?" a voice said and I sighed. I didn't want to deal with this, and I sure as hell didn't want any trouble for Dean. I knew the policy about fighting outside of work.

"Don't react." I told Dean who looked like he wanted to protect me, but I just wanted us to leave as I turned to face Matthew. He was in my old unit, and hated it because I was a rank higher than him. He also didn't like the fact that I broke up with him.

"I didn't see you, and we have somewhere to be." I said and he chuckled.

"I see how it is...you left us for something better, and now you are dating that excuse to a man." he said and I saw Dean start to step forward, but I put my hand on his chest.

"Anyone is a better of example of a man compared to you." I said and we turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"I wasn't done with you." he said and I turned to him which caused him to step back.

"Yes, you are... you were when you cheated on me with that whore. You were every time you made an excuse for me doing better than you at literally everything. And, you were done the moment I told you that I wouldn't lie for you. I don't care what you are done with, because I am done with you. I told you that when we broke up, and I am telling you again. The next time will be told in a worse way." I warned him. He smirked at me as I tried to leave again, but he grabbed my arm. Dean went to help me, but I caught Matthew with a jab to the ribs, and then a right hook to the nose. He went down and I looked at the the rest of the guys I knew some the unit.

"No problems, Hannah... good luck at your new job, but maybe find a new bar." Jace said as Matthew groaned on the ground. Rocco had come around the bar as Matthew went to grab my leg. I stomped on his hand and he screamed. Rich stepped towards me, but Rocco grabbed his shoulder. Rocco was a big guy and most people didn't mess with him.

"Hannah is always welcome here... you need to leave. Find another place to bleed on the floor." Rocco said and Jace sighed as he and Rich pulled Matthew out of the bar.

"You ok?" Rocco asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, I won't come around much anymore... so don't..." I was saying when Rocco cut me off.

"Hannah, shut up. I will see you any time you are in town." he said and hugged me.

"Go out the other door." he said and I chuckled. I wouldn't have been surprised if they were waiting outside the door to ambush us. They had tried to get them on doing a lot of unprofessional things a lot, but the charges never stuck. We walked out the other door and quickly crossed the street as Dean walked beside me with out saying anything.

"Ok, stop." he finally said as we got close to my place.

"I will explain at my place." I said and he nodded.

We got back as Seth called for Dean. I gave him the address and he would be here soon.

"So, you were a cop?" Dean asked me and I chuckled.

"Sure." I said and he ran a hand over his head.

"We just almost got our asses kicked by your 'friends' and you can't tell me anymore more than sure?" he asked me.

"You didn't get your ass kicked, you got free beer, and nothing else needs to be said." I said and he nodded, but looked put out.

"Fine, I guess thanks for not letting me get my ass kicked... and when you want to be real friends, you know where to find me." he said and I looked at him strange before he grabbed his hoodie, and walked out. I sighed and looked out my balcony to see him sitting on the curb waiting for Seth. I was about to walk away when I saw Matthew's car pull up.

"Fuck." I said and ran out my door.

I ran down the stairs and Dean stood up when he heard me coming. He started to say something when I jumped on him and kissed him. He was taken back and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away in time to see Matthew glaring at us.

"My ex followed us here, so you wanna come inside?" I asked him and he looked over his shoulder. He looked back at me and kissed me again. I was taken back as he broke the kiss, and started up the stairs still holding me. I saw Matthew squeal tires as he pealed out to leave. We got to the top of the steps, and I got off Dean.

"I just didn't want you get hurt. You should wait inside." I said and he sighed.

"FBI." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"I was an FBI agent. I can't tell you much more than that." I said as I opened the door and he walked inside.

"So, you..." he was asking, and I put my hand up.

"There are things I can't tell you for many reasons. I don't ever want anyone hurt from something I said to them." I said and he nodded.

"Can I see your badge?" he asked me and I smirked. I went to my small safe, and got it out. I showed him and he nodded.

"New respect for you." he said and I shook my head.

"I don't want that... I just want to be Hannah now." I said and he nodded.

"And, please don't tell anyone... I don't want to be judged on my past." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I wish I could have that, so I won't say a word." he said and I nodded.

We were talking when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Seth, and he came in.

"Our plans got cancelled for tonight. You want to grab dinner?" he asked Dean and then looked at me.

"You two have fun?" I said and he shook his head.

"That included you." he said.

"Come on, I'm craving a burger." Dean said and threw me my keys.

I shook my head and locked the door behind us. I had a feeling I was getting a glimpse into my new life in and out of the WWE.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	6. Timing

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **I tried to post this yesterday afternoon, after an issue that morning with the wrong chapter, and it didn't show up... so I'm reposting it now. I hope you all can see it.**

Seth and Dean dropped me off after we hung out. I was happy to get some sleep, but I realized that would be short lived since I walked up to find my door kicked open. I sighed and called the police. I sat down on the steps and waited for them to arrive. They came and I finally went inside. My stuff was destroyed and it wasn't hard to figure out who did it since Matthew had left stuff behind on accident. They took it all, took picture, took some stuff for evidence, and they finally left around midnight. I was very tired and wanted some sleep. I was able to get the door shut and secured before falling into bed. I knew that tomorrow I was hiring movers and getting a new place ASAP.

I got back on the road a few days later. I had already gotten a new condo, and my old one was on the market. I just hope that it sold quickly to get it away from me. I was riding with Baron and I was glad that he was able to get the same flight times as me.

"I never liked him." Baron said when we were driving to the arena after I told him what my ex did.

"I know, you told me many times." I said and he smirked.

"At least you have moved on to Dean." he said and I shook my head.

"No, not quite." I said and he chuckled.

We got there and went our own ways to get ready for the show. I went to production and had our security meeting. Chris was back on Smackdown so it was just me tonight running things. I was glad and nervous at the same time. I grabbed my walkie and went to talk to the people checking credentials and letting people backstage. I was done with one side and was heading to the other side when Elias walked up to me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just glad the last days are over." I said and he chuckled. He had been texting me so he knew about my condo getting broken into and everything else that had happened.

"How about I take you out tonight to make it better." he offered and I smiled at him.

"I would like that." I said and he smiled at me. He talked to me until catering when I had to finish up my stuff and he was getting food.

I got done and went back to the production area to see Baron waiting for me. He looked like he was about to go try out for a broadway play set in London, but it looked better than what he walked around in when he was in NXT. He didn't look happy as I approached.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him because he was either confused or agitated.

"You and Elias?" he asked me and I smirked. I knew that he wasn't jealous, but he was upset. He and Elias had never fully gotten along since NXT.

"We are going to dinner... that's it. It's not like he's going to replace you." I said and he sighed.

"I just don't like the guy." he said and I nodded.

"I know, and remember I didn't like your ex before Rochelle. I didn't throw a fit about it through." I said and he smirked.

"Just be careful." he said and I nodded.

"What about Dean?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"He treats me like a friend?" I said and he shrugged.

"I think he wants to be more." Baron said and I shook my head.

"He just got done with a marriage... I doubt I am high on his priority list, plus you know if he doesn't spell it out then I won't take the hint." I said and Baron chuckled. He split when we got to gorilla position and I headed back to production before going to do another check in for the entry points backstage.

The show was going on and I was walking around when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Dean jogging up to me.

"Hey!" he said and I smiled as he finally got next to me.

"Whats up? Arent you supposed to be walking around pissed?" I joked because i saw him cut a vignette earlier and he was mad at the rest of the Shield. He smirked as he walked with me.

"Movie tonight?" he asked me and I shook my head. He looked confused, and I know that I didn't have to tell him what I was doing, but I thought we were just friends.

"Elias asked me to get food." I said and his face fell. He nodded and walked off with another word.

I was finishing up when Elias came to the production area. I told everyone bye, grabbed my backpack, and walked over to him.

"Ready?" he asked me and I smiled at him. We walked to his car and passed Baron on the way out.

"Want me to take your bag?" he asked me and I nodded. I grabbed my wallet out and phone. He glared at Elias before we walked away.

"Glad to see he still hates me." he joked and I smirked at the comment.

"He can be... difficult, but he's a great friend." I said as we got to his car and he shrugged. He opened the door for me and I slid in. I looked out the window while he walked around and saw Dean talking to Roman. He was looking at me, and shook his head when Elias got into the car. I wasn't sure why but I suddenly felt guilty for going with Elias tonight. I wasn't even sure why.

We ended up at a IHOP because that was all that was open. I had fun talking to him, but I kept thinking about Dean. I knew that I was probably imagining things. We went back to the hotel and he walked me to my room. I told him I had fun and went inside. I had the idea to go to sleep, but I couldn't without doing something first.

Dean POV

I was in my own room tonight when someone knocked on the door. I looked at the clock and it was after midnight. I really hoped that if it was a crazy fan that I could just ignore them. I looked through the peephole and opened the door. I found Hannah standing there.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if there was a late showing of the movie?" she asked me with a small smile.

"Dean, who is it? It's after midnight." Dana asked me from in the room and I saw Hannah's face fall. I had gone to the bar with some other people tonight and Dana ended up in my room tonight. I knew that I shouldn't have, but I was an idiot.

"I guess I really did miss out on movie night... sorry I bothered you." she said and turned to leave, but I put the stop out so I could close the door some behind me.

"Hannah..." I was saying, but she cut me off.

"No, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to bother you so late. I'm just a bad friend." she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I hope you had fun tonight." I said as she turned to leave.

"I don't think I had as much fun as you." she said and for some reason her words stung. She disappeared down the stairwell as I stood there in my pj bottoms. I sighed and finally walked back into my room.

"You want to go another round?" Dana asked me with a smirk and I shook my head no.

"No, I think you should go." I said and she looked annoyed at me.

"You are really kicking me out?" she asked me.

"Yes, if I paid you would that help you to understand that I want you to leave?" I asked her and she slapped me before grabbing her stuff and leaving. I sat down on the bed and sighed. I was never going to get anything right.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	7. Backstage

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **I hope that everyone is sending prayers and good thoughts to Roman Reigns and his family... no matter what you think of him as a wrestler he is just as human as all of us. I hope he kicks it's ass and comes back better than ever.**

* * *

The last week and days off had flown past. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Dean about what happened when I came to his hotel room that night. I knew that I needed to, even Baron said that I was in the wrong. I knew that he was right. I didn't know what I was expecting, but we weren't together. I had no right to react at all to him doing what he wanted. I had gone with Elias... and that was my decision.

I walked into Raw and was immediately pulled into a meeting. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it was definitely a bad situation judging by the feeling of the room. I sat down a few more people filed in before Paul started the meeting. He told us about the show, and then told us about Roman Reigns. He was leaving the WWE for a while because his leukemia had come back and he had to deal with it. I instantly thought of Dean... they were very close friends. I was sure that Roman had told them, but I was't going to say anything to him until after Roman addressed the WWE Universe tonight. We were let out and I checked in with everyone before starting to walk around. I made it to my first stop and was heading to the next entrance when I heard something repeatedly being hit. I stopped and walked down a small hallway. I was almost there when I saw a crate go flying past. I waited a second and peaked around the corner and saw Dean standing there in jeans, shirtless, and even though he has his back to me... I knew that something was wrong.

"Dean?" I said and he turned to look at me. He had tear filled eyes, red cheeks, and looked very upset. He turned back away and I walked closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him and he sat on the crate he had been leaning against. I was standing right next to him, and he was looking at the floor.

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked him after a minute or so of silence. He scooted over and I put my walkie up there before hopping up there. I put my hand on his arm and he looked at me as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. I wiped them away and he broke down. I pulled him to me and he cried into my shoulder. I knew that I had dealt with a lot in my life and my last job had thrown a lot at me, but dealing with someone having an emotional breakdown wasn't something that I was used to deal with. I let him cry as he held onto my hand.

"I'm sorry... I heard when I got here." I said after a few minutes and he had calmed down.

"He's my best friend. I lost my marriage, my privacy, and now I don't want my best friend to go." he said and I nodded. I had lost my best friend a few years ago, so I could relate to this very well.

"I lost my friend a few years ago... and he's not going anywhere. Just focus on being a good friend to him while he fights this." I said and he nodded as he sat up. He looked at me shirt and chuckled.

"I know how guys feel now when women cry on them." I said and he smirked as he wiped his face.

"Thanks." he said and I nodded.

"I didn't want to see anymore defenseless crates get destroyed." I joked as he hopped down. He helped me down and looked at me.

"Beer tonight? Unless... Elias..." he was saying.

"Beer tonight, and invite Seth... he could probably use the company tonight." I said cutting him off and he gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Hannah. I will see you later." he said and I nodded.

I was walking around as the show started. I had to be up there when Roman was done to help him get out of the building. I stopped beside Baron as Roman addressed the crowd, and the whole backstage area was silent. He looked at me surprised as Roman talked and I nodded. I saw Dean and Seth go out there as he finished and met him on the ramp. He came back and everyone was hugging him, telling him it would be alright, and he was thanking them.

"You ready to go?" I asked him as he had tears in his eyes and he nodded. Seth and Dean hugged him once more before I started to walk with him to the parking lot. Paul stopped him and told him good luck he would always have a place here. I got him outside and to his car. The fans were scarce in the back, and I knew that he needed his privacy right now.

"Take care of Dean." he said as we got to his rental car and I looked at him strange.

"He likes you, Hannah... he already told me. Just don't let him go through this alone. He can be a bit of an asshole." he said and I chuckled.

"I don't know what will happened between me and Dean, but I promise to at least be there as a friend." I said and he hugged me. He left and I went back inside. I was checking in with a security guard after a fan tried to jump the barrier when my walkie talkie when off. They had an issue ring side. I ran to gorilla position to see Dean beating the shit out of Seth. I thought this was part of the script for tonight.

"This is planned?" I asked Paul who was standing with Stephanie. Stephanie was mad and yelled into someone's ear piece.

"Not this bad... can you help?" he asked me and I nodded. Stephanie was telling the cameras to cut as I pulled a few security people out there with me.

I got out there as the other personnel cleared out. We grabbed Dean as Seth scrambled to get away. Dave Finley and Jamie Noble had gotten to him and was urging him to get backstage. I was between Dean and Seth. Dean got loose and charged Seth, but I stepped in the way. He stopped short and looked at me.

"Get backstage now." I said and he looked over me at Seth. He shook his head no and tried to go around me, but I stayed in his way. The other security guards were behind me to help me.

"Now." I said as two huge security guards came up on either side of me.

We finally got Dean backstage as Paul and Stephanie wanted to see him now. I made sure that everything else was going good as I went back to production.

"Good job." James said and I chuckled. He had told me about his days as Road Dogg and not paying attention to security or really anyone else.

I was writing up what happened when Paul called me over the walkie. I told him I would be there in a minute and quickly finished up. I was walking to the trainers area when Elias called for me.

"Hey." he said and I smiled as I kept walking.

"Hey, sorry, Paul called me to the trainers area." I said and he nodded.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Plans... tomorrow night?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"Break them... I'm your boyfriend." he said as my walkie went off asking where I was.

"No, but we will talk tomorrow." I said and took off running over there.

I got to the trainer area and found Paul talking with Seth and Dean.

"Nice job." Paul said as I walked up and I gave a small smile. Dean and Seth both looked very tired and upset about the whole night. I understood it.

"Can you please escort them to their cars?" Paul asked me and I nodded.

"We rode together." Seth said and Paul nodded.

"And you can go for the night... I want someone with them for the night since they are the one who are closest to Roman. I don't want crazy fans getting them." he said and I nodded.

"Grab stuff and meet at the main exit in 20 minutes?" I asked them and they all nodded. Seth and Dean left and I was leaving when Paul called me back to him.

"Hannah, I need you to keep a closer eye on them. I know that Roman was their best friend, and we have some crazy fans." he said and I nodded.

"We can put personal assignments on them." I said and he nodded.

"I would like that... set it up, please?" he asked me and I nodded.

I was grabbing my things in production when Baron came looking for me. I was just finishing up and threw my bag on the shoulder when he walked up to me.

"Walk and talk." I said before he could. He nodded and came with me.

"Um... why is Elias asking me if you are cheating on him?" he asked me and I sighed.

"He asked me to do something tonight, I have plans, and he told me that I should cancel them for my boyfriend. We aren't officially dating." I said and Baron rolled his eyes.

"Now I have a true reason to dislike him." he said and I chuckled.

"Just ignore him... I am going to talk to him tomorrow. I have to take Seth and Dean to the hotel tonight. They are worried about their security." I said and Baron nodded.

"Just be careful. I will let you know when I get there if you want company." he said and I nodded before he hugged me. I got to the exit to see Dean and Seth waiting for me. I was about to walk out with them when Renee came up to us.

"Dean, I wanted to say that I hope he gets better. I know you are friends. I'm here if you need me." she said and Dean nodded. Seth was giving Renee some real side eye as he looked at me. He rolled his eyes at her last comment and I smirked.

"Don't bother. I am seeing someone else now." Dean said and took my hand. I was surprised as was Seth, but just smiled at Renee. I knew this was going to be an interesting conversation later.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	8. Late Nights

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. You all are awesome!  
**

* * *

I got them back to the hotel, and we ordered room service since there were fans in the lobby. Seth and Dean had connecting rooms so they opened the door between, and my stuff ended up in Dean's room. Seth was joking it was just like a sleepover.

"Horror or action?" Dean asked us holding up the laptop and showing us what we had to choose from for movies. I really didn't care, but I didn't want to watch horror right now.

"Action." Seth and I said at the same time and Dean smirked.

"Fine... John Wick 2." Dean said and hooked it up. Seth was looking at his phone when they knocked on the door. I got up, and so did Dean.

"Sit, what if it's a crazed fan." I said and he smirked as Seth shook his head. I got the food, tipped the man, and put the food on the table. I handed everyone their plates, drinks, and anything else before we started the movie. I was sitting next to Dean on the sofa while Seth spread out on the floor. I was watching the TV when I became super aware of Dean. He had his arm around the back of the sofa, his leg was against mine, and he smelled really good. I knew that I had kissed Dean before, but it wasn't like I noticed much about him. I was sitting there when my phone rang. I hoped up, stepped around a half asleep Seth, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hello?" I answered and it was Elias. He wanted to know why I wasn't answering my door, and I rolled my eyes. I told him that I had plans, and we would talk about stuff tomorrow. I hung up and he called back immediately. I sighed and turned the phone on silent. I walked out and Dean was stretching as Seth was snoring in the floor.

"Everything ok?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Let's get him into his room, and we can talk about it. I think we should anyways." he said and I smirked. I didn't really want to talk to him about anything important right now, but I knew that I couldn't put it off. We had already kissed twice, and he told Renee we were dating. I almost had to assume that is what part of what was causing Elias to blow up my phone. We got Seth into his room, I took his shoes off, and Dean got him down to his boxers before we went back into Dean's room.

"I am pretty sure that I just lived out most fan girls dreams." I joked and Dean shoot his head as he grabbed some beers and walked out to the balcony. I walked out there with him, he handed me a beer, and sat down. I sat down beside him and he looked at me.

"You ok?" I finally asked him and he sighed.

"I guess... I never thought that... I wanted that we would all be ok." he said and I nodded.

"You all will be. Things happen, and it makes you better." I said and he nodded. My phone started blowing up again and I sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked me and I showed him my phone.

"He doesn't give up... I guess he thinks that will make you date him." he said and I smirked.

"He already thinks we are dating... because we have gone out twice. We hadn't talked about it, and he assumes." I said and he nodded.

"What do you want?" he asked me and I knew that this could go many ways and some of them would lead to awkward conversations.

"A knight in shinning armor." I joked and he smirked.

"That's not what I meant... Don't you have a type or know what you want?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I want someone not like my last ex. I don't need to be worshiped, but appreciated would have been nice. I also don't want another stalker." I said and he smirked.

"Elias is already out." he said and I laughed as I laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I want someone I can be myself around... and nothing like Renee. I want someone who will be themselves, who is loyal, and isn't out for fame or money." he said and I nodded. I understood most of that, because I had been in bad relationships. They really did have a bad effect on you.

I got ready to say something when someone knocked on his door. I looked at him and we both walked in there. I looked out the peephole and sighed.

"It's Elias." I said. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"He can't take a fucking hint." I mumbled and he ran his hand over his face. I knew that he was just as annoyed as me. I just hoped that he didn't take it out on me.

"Renee probably told him." he said and I nodded.

"Hide in Seth's room." he said and I nodded. I stepped into Seth's room and he was snoring softly as I heard Dean open the door.

Dean POV

I opened the door, once Hannah was in Seth's room, and Elias was on the other side.

"Where is my girlfriend?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you had one, and I couldn't imagine you would keep one treating her like that." I said and he crossed his arms.

"Funny, asshole, where is Hannah?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. She's not here, and I can imagine by the way you are acting that she's hiding from you." I said and he went to swing at me, but I ducked. I hit him with an uppercut and shut the door about the time Hannah came out of Seth's room. She went for the door, but I caught her.

"Don't... I hit him. He's just pissed off." I said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry he's bothering you." she said and I shook my head no.

"Hannah, don't go back out with him... he's not good." I said and she shrugged.

"I will figure it out." she said and I looked at her.

"Shit it's almost 2 am... go to bed." she said and I chuckled.

"I will go to my room and come back in the morning." she said and I shook my head no.

"Can you just stay here... I know I will get into my own head if I'm alone." I admitted and she nodded.

"Yeah, I can take the couch." she said and I laughed.

"It's a king... try again." I said as I grabbed a shirt. I handed it to her, and she bit her lip.

"Hannah, go change. We are adults." I said and she smirked. She changed as I stripped down to my boxer briefs and pulled the covers back. I sat down and turned the TV onto Comedy Central as she came out. She looked good in my shirt and sat down on the other side of the bed. We watched TV a few minutes before I turned it off to get some sleep. She was already sleeping. I laid down on my side and sighed as I started to go through every mistake I had every made in life. I hated when I couldn't turned my brain off. I felt her move as she spooned me.

"Goodnight Dean... just close your eyes." she whispered and I threaded our fingers together as I did just what she told me to do.

Hannah POV

I was in bed when I heard Dean sniffling to himself as he laid there. I hated to hear him upset, so I cuddled to him. I knew that had had a horrible year, and that's just from the few conversations I had with him since I knew him. He threaded our fingers together and I slowly heard his breathing even out. I finally fell asleep holding onto Dean, and found myself comfortable cuddling with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	9. Friends

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and started to get ready when I heard a soft knocking on the door. I looked up to see Seth sticking his head in the connecting door. I motioned for him to follow me and we walked out to the small balcony as Dean slept in bed.

"Sit out here and I am going to change." I said and he nodded as he sat the coffee on the small side table. I changed in the bathroom, and put my things away as Dean rolled over in the bed. He mumbled something and smiled in his sleep. I ran my hand over his cheek and he sighed. I smiled and walked back out on the balcony. Seth handed me a cup of coffee as I sat down.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks for helping me to my room last night." he said and I smiled at him.

"You weren't too heavy." I joked and he acted offended before laughing at me.

"Did you sleep ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"We finally fell asleep around 2 after talking." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks for being a friend, Hannah." he said and I smiled at him.

"Anything for my friends... I just wish things would get better for him." I said and he nodded.

"It's good that he's away from Renee, but the stuff about Roman sucks." he admitted and I rubbed his back.

We were talking when Dean walked out in jeans and grabbed the other coffee. He looked around and pulled me out of the chair before sitting down and pulling me into his lap. I raised an eyebrow at him as Seth chuckled. I knew that I should have been a little weirded out, but I wasn't. I shook my head and sipped my coffee.

"What, you know I'm more comfortable than the chair." he mumbled and we both laughed. Seth raised an eyebrow, but smirked as he shook his head. They were talking about what they were doing on their days off. Dean was glad that I had gotten a new condo and away from my ex.

We sat there and talked until I had to check on my laptop. I had to set up private detail for them and check on some stuff. I was working when I saw an email from James about an altercation with Elias and Dean. I responded that I would take care of it, and that I would meet with him tonight backstage about it.

"You ok?" Dean asked me as he walked back inside with Seth and I nodded.

"Yeah, I have to deal with you and Elias." I said and he chuckled as Seth raised an eyebrow.

"He is a problem. He was stalking you." he said and Seth looked extremely annoyed. I was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. Dean got it and found Baron standing on the other side with his stuff.

"Time to go?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Yeah, soon... everything ok?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Good thing you are sitting down..." he said as I closed the laptop and I looked at him.

"Elias is going around saying Dean kidnapped you last night and wouldn't let you out of his room." he said and I was out of my chair in a second.

"Not worth it, Hannah." Baron said as he stopped me. Dean and Seth walked up and I was angry. I hated when people started to talk about shit they knew nothing about; especially when they were throwing around accusations.

"What's going on?" Seth asked us and I handed Baron my backpack.

"Meet me at the car in 15." I said and started out the door.

"Hannah, it's not fucking worth it." Baron said and I glared at him.

"It's my job." I said and walked out of the room. I pulled up the security list on my phone and found what number he was in. I banged on the door and he opened it a second later. He went to say something but I punched him in the mouth.

"Where do you get off starting accusations about other wrestlers that can get them arrested?" I asked him as he held his face in shock.

"I am going to warn you once that if you ever come looking for me again, bother me again over some thing that's not work related, or start shit about my friends... this will end badly for you." I warned him and he grabbed my arm.

"I thought that we had something, and Dean Ambrose is not getting in the way." he said and slammed his face into the wall as I held him there.

"We have nothing... nothing." I said and let him go with a shove. I walked to the steps and called Paul. I told him what was going on and he said we would address it tonight. I got a bag and some ice from the front desk before heading out to the parking lot. Baron, Seth and Dean were standing by the cars and stopped when they saw me walk up with ice on my hand.

"Is he alive?" Baron asked me and I smirked.

"At least you didn't have to kiss anyone this time." Dean joked and Seth shook his head. Dean had told Seth about his encounter with Renee when I had kissed him.

"Let's go." I said got into the SUV as Baron got into the driver's side. Dean and Seth got into their car and took off.

"Seriously, is he alive still?" Baron asked me as we got onto the interstate.

"Yeah, in some pain, but alive." I said and he shook his head.

"Dean is lucky that you like him..." he said as he smirked and I shook my head. I knew we would have this conversation, but I didn't want to have it now.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	10. Part of the job

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

* * *

I walked back to production as Paul and Brian were talking. I knew that I was going to have to deal with them sooner or later, so might as well get it over with.

"We need to discuss some things." I said and they both nodded. We found a place in the arena that no one was sitting as I saw in front of them to tell them what was going on. I got ready to say the speech I had prepared when Paul stopped me.

"Hannah, are you alright? We know that Elias was being pushy." he said and I looked at them surprised.

"Oh, um... yes, but you should know that my anger got the best of me. I might have punched him today." I said and they were both trying not to smile.

"Just once?" Brian asked me and I held up two fingers.

"Well, how about you don't go around hitting the superstars? I know that you are the head of security, but come to one of us, unless it's actual self-defense." he said and I nodded with a small smile.

"Deal, and you should know that Dean Ambrose was hiding me from Elias last night when he hit Elias. Elias accused him of something horrible, and Dean reacted." I said and they nodded.

"Are you and Dean seeing each other?" Paul asked me and I shook my head no.

"Friends... I don't think it would be a good idea to get involved with anyone at this point of my WWE career." I said and they nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. I can't say never, because we both have, but take some time to settle in." Brian said and I smiled at them. I told them about Renee bothering Dean, and it would be address with Renee. We discuss what to do about Dean and Sheamus being in the same building tonight, and I gave them the rundown on who I had for Seth and Dean for private body guards for now. We went over the Crown Jewel stuff, and Chris was going with them since I wasn't allowed to as a woman. We finished up, and I headed backstage to get ready for tonight. I was dealing with a super-show, and Chris was off for the night. I had to go talk to both Dean and Sheamus about what to do. I wasn't really looking forward to it since Renee was probably with Sheamus.

I found the dressing room for The Bar and knocked. Seamus opened the door and looked down at me.

"Sheamus, do you have a minute? I need to discuss thing with you about tonight." I said and he let me in the room.

"Is this about Dean?" he asked me and I nodded as he sat back down. He really was an imposing guy, even when he sat down, and looked at me expecting me to say anything.

"You will not go near each other, antagonize each other, and your matches aren't near each other so there is no reason for there to be an issue tonight.' I said and he nodded.

"Thank you." I said and headed to the door.

"You can do better than him." he said and I chuckled.

"Thanks, since I didn't ask for your opinion." I said and walked with him chuckling behind me.

I walked to Seth and Dean's room and saw Renee heading to it. She got ready to knock, but I stopped her.

"Renee, it's in your best interest to leave them alone. I just spoke with Sheamus and there isn't to be any issues tonight. You need to go on." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"Are you accusing me of starting shit?" she asked me and I took a breath before answering. She was already getting annoyed.

"No, I am merely asking you to be an adult." I said and she stomped her foot before walking away. I shook my head and knocked on the door. Seth opened it and I found Baron, Seth, Dean, Finn in the room. I glanced at Baron and then Finn; Baron shook his head, so I overlooked it.

"I see you aren't fired." Dean said and I chuckled.

"Nope, but I am here to tell you that you can't start shit tonight with anyone, and avoid Sheamus at all cost." I said and he nodded.

"What a fucking tool." Seth mumbled and I smirked.

"I have to do my stuff, now please play nice." I said to them as Baron walked out with me.

"Seriously, you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just got told to be careful and only hit someone if it's really self defense." I said and he chuckled.

"Are you ok? Finn?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I'm playing nice like you asked." he said and I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"Rochelle wanted me to invite you to Florida on your days off this time. We have stuff for you to do laundry, so you have no excuse." he said and I chuckled.

"I will text her. Go get ready." I told him and he hugged me before walking away.

The night went well, and no one got into a fight. I was considering it a win, and was grabbing my stuff when Dean appeared in the doorway. I motioned for him to wait and I would be there. I was almost done with Brian came up to me.

"Hannah, maybe you need to clue him in on the conversation we had earlier." he said and I nodded.

"I am... it's just been a stressful few days." I said and he smiled at me.

I walked out with Dean and looked around for Seth or Baron. He threw my stuff in the trunk and opened my door. I got in and he came around to get in.

"They are going to the next city, and I knew that we needed to talk, so I took you as my road buddy for the night. It's only a few hours up the road." he said and I nodded.

"I could have driven." I said and he shook his head as I got us going in the right direction. We were listening to music and not discussing the elephant in the car as we sped down the interstate. He went to take my hand, and I moved it.

"Sorry... I just..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"Dean, we can't... I'm sorry. I had to tell them that I wouldn't date anyone right now, and with you and Renee's past... it's just not a good time. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but that's all it can be right now." I said and he pursed his lips before nodded. We didn't say much the rest of the car ride, and I felt bad, but that's what had to happen right now for both of us. I was glad that I was going to Florida for my days off now, because I could have something to take my mind off it.

We got to the hotel, checked in, and he walked off without a word. I told Baron I was there, and crashed on my bed. I felt bad for having to do that, but I didn't want either of us to get fucked over right now. I also wasn't even sure if I was ready to let anyone into my fucked up life right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	11. 5th wheel

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

* * *

"So what's going on? You seem... lost, and more lost than when you left the FBI." Rochelle said as we laid out by the pool.

"I don't know... work is good. My new condo is amazing, Matthew is gone for now, and..." I trailed off and she smirked.

"Dean?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"He won't talk to me. They told me that I needed to remain unattached for now, and that meant that Dean and I wouldn't work in whatever way he wanted. He won't talk to me anymore. He hasn't since I told him almost a week ago." I said and she smirked.

"What?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"You like him." she said and I shook my head.

"I don't know what I like... Matthew was supposed to be it. I never thought he would be the reason I'm not an agent anymore. And, Dean, he's vunerable right now, so who knows what I was trying to do." I said and she nodded.

"It's ok to admit if you like him." she said and I shrugged.

"I can't do anything even if I did." I said

"Han, I get that it's your job, but if you like him then take the chance. Don't miss out on something because you were too scared, or stupid." she said and I smirked. I knew that she was right, but that didn't mean that I was going to listen right now. We laid out a little longer before getting ready; they were insisting we go out tonight. I showered and walked into the living room as Baron raised his eyebrows at me. I was wearing a navy blazer dress and beige wedge sandals. I had my hair hanging in waves, and actually put make up on.

"You look human." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, you look normal." I joked and he rolled his eyes as Rochelle came in wearing a light pink maxi dress with sandals. She hugged me and took a selfie before Baron ushered us out the door. We were going to a private party for the performance center, and since I was in town I didn't have an excuse not to go. We made it to the hotel in downtown Orlando and walked into the party. I recognized a lot of people as we grabbed drinks from the open bar.

"You look very nice." a voice said and I turned to see Dolph standing behind me with a smile.

"Thank you, so do you... I'm not use to looking like you didn't come right out of the 80's." I said and he laughed as we walked to sit while people talked and they showed videos of wrestling. I was having fun talking to Dolph as a few other people joined us. Dolph excused himself to go talk to someone else while Rochelle grabbed us more drinks. Baron was talking to Corey and doing things since he was an actual wrestler.

"You can dress up." a voice said and I looked up to see Seth looking at me. He was in an all black suit and looked very nice.

"I do own at least one." I joked as Rochelle came back with drinks and Seth hugged her. Baron got along with him and Dean, and Rochelle could stand them.

"Where's your date?" I asked Seth as he sat with us for a minute.

"He is around here somewhere." he said and I nodded. We both knew that we were talking about Dean. He was pulled away a second later, and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I was coming out when I felt someone watching me. I turned to see Dean looking at me. He slowly walked over to me and looked me over.

"You look... beautiful." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Dean... you clean up nicely." I said and he nodded as he sipped some dark liquor. I didn't know what else to say, so I turned to walk away. I sat back down next to Rochelle and looked at him.

"So, was that as awkward as it looked?" she asked me and I nodded as I saw him talking to another woman

"It was..." I said as Baron came over to us.

"A few of us are going bowling... come on." he said and we both got up as Seth walked over to us.

"Bowling?" he asked me and I nodded. I looked past Seth to now see Dean making out with that woman and shook my head.

"I um... I'm tired. I'm gonna Uber back." I said as Seth saw Dean parting from the woman and Baron ran his hand over his face.

"You all have fun." I said and walked out as Dean looked at me. I couldn't believe that I had gotten feelings for him. I had taken this for a new job or career not a fucking love life. I was about to get in a cab when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Seth behind me.

"I am making good on that friend thing... come on. He's not ruining your night." he said and I sighed.

"Seth, I'm good, just go have fun." I said and he smirked.

"Look, my date obviously cheated on me, so I need a new one... and we aren't going bowling. We are going somewhere else." he said and he took my hand before I could argue. He told Baron and Rochelle not to worry about it and he would have me back later tonight. I chuckled as they told me to have fun, and got into Seth's car.

"You really don't have to... look, you can just take me back to their house." I said as we drove through Orlando.

"Nope." he said and I watched as we finally pulled up to Top Golf.

"Come on, a few people are waiting for us." he said and I looked at strange as we got out of the car. We walked up to see Finn, Matt, Bayley, and another guy that I didn't recognize. I was glad that Matt was here. I had met him one night backstage at a supershow. He was the head trainer at the performance center, and was a genuinely nice guy.

"Hannah! You look good!" Bayley said and hugged me. They were all dressed up, and had probably come from the same event we had been to tonight. She introduced me to her fiance, Aaron. He was nice and wrestled for the indies. We got a bay as they started to hit golf balls.

"Seth, I must say that your date looks much better than they did earlier tonight." Finn said as he handed me a beer.

"Yes, she does." Matt agreed.

We had fun hitting gold balls and messing around for 2 hours before Seth had to get back for an early flight. Finn was going to drive me back to Baron's and I hoped that ended well.

"I could have Ubered." I said and he shook his head.

"It's not a problem, plus I haven't really gotten to hang out with you." he said and I smiled at him.

"Waffle House?" he asked me and I was surprised as he pulled in. I glanced at the clock and it was well after 1am, but shrugged as we got out of the car. We sat down and ordered.

"Thanks for taking me home. I feel like I have 5th wheeled all night. I have gotten rides from everyone, and feel like a burden." I said and he chuckled.

"You are far from it... I just thought you would come with Dean." he said and I bit my bottom lip.

"I... um... can't." I said and he looked at me strange.

"I was told that it was in my best interest not to date him right now since I'm new with the WWE, and since he has some issues around him." I said and he nodded.

"So, you can date, but not him?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really know how to answer that." I said and he chuckled as our food came. We ate and he was nice to talk to about different things. He finally dropped me off around 3 am. I snuck in and went right to sleep... it had been an interesting night.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	12. Misunderstandings

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

 **My updates will be more sparse over the next few weeks. I am relocating to a new state... and who knows how that is going to go.**

* * *

"Hey! Thanks again for going the other night." Seth said as he walked up to me in the arena. I was working on some stuff in the arena, because they were going crazy in production since John Cena and Daniel Brian were refusing to do Crown Jewel, and with Roman Reigns being out... they were scrambling. I wasn't in that part of work, and couldn't stand to hear them bitching between each other.

"Thanks for the invite... sorry if I was the 5th wheel." I said and he chuckled as he sat down beside me.

"No, my date left me, and it turned out you were a better one." he said and I smirked.

"Speaking of your date... where is he? I need to talk to him." I said and he shrugged.

"I think he's in the back. Everything ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Work shit." I said and he nodded.

"Hey, um... I know that I'm not your type, and with everything..." he was saying and I realized what he was asking. I had thought about it, and realized that Dean and I weren't going to happen so fucking with each other wasn't worth it. I just wasn't sure about Seth since he was Dean's friend.

"You are his best friend." I cut him off and he sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but I am not about to miss out on the chance to get to know you because he's a fucking idiot." he said and I nodded. I had to appreciate his honesty about it. I was looking at him while I was thinking about it and he gave me a small smile.

"I won't come between you two." I finally said and he chuckled.

"Renee did that first. I will find you after the show... and I just saw Dean sit down behind us." he said and left before I could say anything without extra people hearing. I looked up to see Dean sitting there with headphones on. I sighed and finished up my stuff. I was about to walk up, but Brian called my name. He waved me over, so I grabbed my stuff and hoped that I could find Dean later.

I was pulled into a meeting about everything, and we went over everything up to Crown Jewel so they could get it in place. I was giving my notes, and reading out Chris's since he was on Smackdown this week. I was going there next week since he was going to Crown Jewel and would be back with Raw since the travel was an issue. I was leading the women's show this weekend, so it worked for both of us.

"Hey, Brian, I have a question, and I was hoping you could help me." I said and he nodded.

"This might seem a bit strange, but is me dating someone really a problem?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"It's not a problem, but you just need to be careful who you choose. Dean Ambrose isn't someone you want to get mixed up in right now. He's a hot guy, but his past sticks around." he said and I nodded.

"We aren't saying you can't date... i'm sure that would be an HR nightmare, but we don't want you to mixed up in the wrong things. You are on the right track." he told me.

"Thanks, and um, thanks for not just laughing at me." I said and he nodded.

I threw my stuff down, grabbed a walkie, and started on my other duties when my phone rang. It was Rochelle.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, have you talked to Baron?" she asked me.

"I saw him earlier, everything ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"We had a fight... I just wanted to make sure he was ok without pissing him off." she said and I chuckled.

"I will check on him, if you will give me some advice." I said.

"Shoot." she said.

"Seth wants me to go out with him, but he's Dean's friend." I said and she chuckled.

"Go out with him... if you won't go out with Dean for some bullshit reasons or because you really don't want to... then have fun. I would tell Dean though." she said and I knew that she was right.

"Thanks, Ro. I will text you about Baron." I said and we said goodbye. I went to the locker room that Baron was supposed to be in and knocked. He opened the door a second later.

"Rochelle call you?" he asked me as he walked in with my following him.

"Yeah, she wanted to make sure you were ok." I said and he sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"She was, or is... mad that I decided to go to Crown Jewel." he said and I nodded. I know there was a lot of things surrounding it since what was going on in the Middle East.

"You just have to both talk about it. She is worried because she loves you." I said and he nodded.

"Hey, if you liked someone, but knew it wouldn't work for whatever reason... and you best friend asked them out..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"Seth asked you out?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Seth isn't your type, Han. Don't date someone just because everyone else is... and yeah, I would be fucking furious." he said and I chuckled.

"More work, thanks B, and call her." I said as I left to finish my things. I texted Rochelle, and turned a corner only to run into Dean. He turned to go around me, but I stopped him.

"A word, please?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Fine." he finally said and he lead me back to his dressing room.

"What?" he asked me as he stood there in jeans, boots, and holding his shirt in his hand. He looked really good.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what's happened between us, and I hope you are happy with whomever." I said and he scoffed at me.

"And, Seth asked me out tonight." I said and I saw instant rage, but he masked it with a smirk.

"Have fun, maybe he can see what it's like to be lead on too." he said and turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"I didn't lead you on... shit just isn't going to work between us." I said and he looked down at me.

"It would, but you are too scared to try anything." he said and I pursed my lips.

"I'm not scared, Dean." I said and he pulled his arm out of my reach.

"You sure are a coward for a former agent... no wonder you aren't an agent anymore... you couldn't fucking take it. I'm sure your ex was the way he was that night because you ghosted him or something too." he said and now I was pissed.

"The only thing I can't take it the fact that I ever thought something would ever happen between us." I snapped at him and turned to leave, but he shoved me against the door. I went to push back, but he kissed me. I was taken back, but my training instincts had all kicked in. I heeled the shit out of his knee and he went down to the ground.

"Go fuck yourself, Dean... I can't wait to see if Seth kisses better than you." I said and waked out the door. I took a deep breath and found the nearest bathroom. I needed a minute.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen between Dean and Hannah now?**


	13. Accident

A/N: I only own the Oc

Had time for a quick update...enjoy.

A month... thats how long it had been. It had been a month since I had talked to Dean, a month since I had lied to everyone, and a month since I went out with Seth. He knew we would never be anything but friends, and he had become a close friend.

"Hannah, whats going on?" Seth asked me as he sat with me in catering. I looked over my laptop at him and shrugged.

"Its no use. She will tell you shes fine." Baron said sitting with us and I shot him a look.

"Come on, Han, we all notice it." Baron said and I saved my work and closed my laptop. I knew that I had been different but it wasnt bad. I had been working out more, took extra house shows, and became more isolated. I knew that I couldnt be unhappy if I was always busy.

"Catch you all later." I said, grabbed my things, and walked away. I was walking down the hallway when I heard my name. I turned to see Seth coming at me. I started to tell him I was busy, and he pushed me into an empty dressing room.

"Hannah, what is going on? We havent been friends long, but you arent acting like when I first met you." he said and I sighed.

"I am figuring out my life." I said and he crossed his arms. I tried to walk past him, but he stopped me. I looked up at him with a hard look.

"I know you can kick my ass, and if that makes you feel better then do it... but I want to know what is wrong." he said and I shook my arm loose.

"I fucked up, and Im trying to forget it." I said and he nodded. I started for the door when he stopped me with what he said.

"Why didnt you just date him?" he asked me and my hand was on the doorknob.

"I was told I shouldnt or couldnt. I wanted to... I really did like him." I said and he audibly gasped. I looked at him and he just stared back with a shocked and upset expression

"I know, I fucked up, and now Im trying to forget it." I said and walked out the door before he could ask anymore.

Seth Pov

I stood there for a second to process what Hannah had told me. She did like him, but she was told she couldnt date Dean. Who the fuck would tell her that? I finally walked out and saw Baron ahead of me. I felt anger at what she had told me.

"Hey!" I yelled at he turned to look at me. I jogged up and punched him before he could say anything.

"Why did you tell Hannah that she couldnt date Dean?" I asked him in the few seconds I had before he punched me back.

"I didnt you dumb fuck. I told her to date him." he said and I looked at him confused.

"She told me that she didnt date Dean because she was told she couldnt or shouldnt." I said and he looked at me just as confused.

"I will talk to her." he said and I nodded.

"My bad..." I was saying and he walked away after nodding. I went back to the changing room after grabbing an ice pack for my ribs. I walked in and carefully sat down. I put the ice pack on my ribs as Dean looked at me in confusion.

"You havent even been in the ring yet." he said and I sighed.

"Misunderstanding with Hannah." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"What did she kick your ass?" he asked me and I shook my head no. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. I was trying to get comfortable when Hannah came busting in the room.

"You punched Baron because you thought he was the one who told me I couldnt date Dean? What the fuck, Seth? I didnt think you would tell anyone." she said as I stood up.

"You two are friends...and... " I was saying when she slapped me.

"It wasnt Baron, it was my bosses. They dont want me getting caught in his shit! I was just the dumbass who listened. Now, please Seth, dont go around punching people... I dont want to have to deal with you too." she said and walked out before I could say anything.

I sighed and went to sit down when I heard a crash and turned to see Dean punching the partion in the changing room. I had forgotten he was here. I wanted to say something, but had no idea what to say. I watched as he walked out of the door and let the door slam behind him. I slumped in the chair and ran a hand over my face. I had no idea who I felt worse for right now.

Hannah POV

I was walking around when I got word that Dean was yelling and causing a scene in production. I ran to the area and saw him screaming at Brian. I had a feeling he was going to do something stupid. I needed to calm the situation. I jogged over and grabbed his arm. He elbowed me in the nose to get me off and the whole room stopped in shock. Im glad Paul wasnt here tonight or Dean might have been fired on the spot. Dean turned around looked at me in a mixture of horror and shock.

"Dean, go to the hotel. We are going to address this tomorrow." Brian yelled at him as I held my nose with blood gushing from it. Dean stood there for a second before leaving.

"Dont get him in trouble... he didnt do it on purpose." I said as blood flooded my mouth and kept on coming out of my nose.

I was taken straight to the trainers and Baron was back there with in minutes. I was sent to the ER and Baron drove me. They were sure my nose was broken.

"What happened?" Baron asked me as we waited to see what they were going to do after my xrays.

"Dean was yelling at Brian, and who knows what, so I went to stop him. I grabbed him and he elbowed me out of reaction." I said and he nodded.

"Im sorry that Seth punched you." I said and he waved it off.

"He cares about you, but why did you tell him you were told you couldnt date Dean?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Brian and Paul told me I shouldnt because it could fuck up my career. Dean isnt in good standings, but hes a fan favorite. They wont fire him, for now." I said and he hugged me. I couldnt hold back as tears flooded my eyes. I had cried about this at home, but now I was completely broken about the whole situation. He rubbed my back as I cried it out.

"Im sorry, Hannah." he said and soothed me.

"I really liked him." I said as I moved the ice pack and Baron made a face. I knew I looked like shit between the crying and the broken nose.

"Hannah, why did you listen to them?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I wasnt sure what to do. I have a new career that I dont want to fuck up. I just never thought that I would get into a relationship with someone I work with after what happened with my ex." I admitted to him.

"Hannah, you are a fucking idiot, and you cant help who you like." he said and I smiled as much as I could.

We left a few hours later. I had a broken nose, cracked eye socket, loose teeth, swelling, and lots of bruising. They gave me a thing for work, pain pills, and Baron called Brian on the way. He offered to let me go home since they didnt want me to do anything for at least a week.

I went ahead and left for home since it was only a two hour drive, and they hired a car to take me.

I got home as the sun was coming up, and as I fell asleep in my recliner, I hoped that Dean would forgive himself for this.


	14. Nightmares

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **This will be the last update for a little while through my move. I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully it won't take me too long to get internet and back to writing.**

* * *

I woke up the next day around 4pm and took a shower. My face was all kinds of fucked up, and I was so glad that I had pain pills. I took one and sat back down. I dozed off and woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I looked to see that I was wearing some pajama pants and a t-shirt... at least I looked somewhat presentable. I grabbed the gun next to my front door and looked through the peephole; I was surprised as I opened the door. Dean was standing there in a leather jacket, wife beater, jeans, boots, and a hat. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Come in." I said and he did without a word. I put the gun up as he looked around.

"I... came to say I'm sorry." he said and I nodded as I threw my ice pack back in the freezer, and got another one. He threw his jacket on the back of one of my bar chairs, and watched me. I motioned for the couch and he nodded.

"You didn't do it on purpose." I said as he sat on the sofa. I sat beside him and put the ice pack to the side of my face.

"I know, Dean... but why were you so mad? You are going to get yourself fired." I said and he sighed. He sat up on the sofa, and put his elbows on his knees as he put his face in his hands.

"I heard you and Seth... I wish you had told me the truth." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"You heard..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"I heard about why you wouldn't date me. I heard that you were told not to date me, and you chose your career over what we had." he snapped and I sighed. I put the ice pack down and looked at him. He was obviously still upset.

"Had?" I asked him and he shook his head as he looked at me. I wasn't in the mood for this, but I guess this is how it was going to be.

"Fine, yes, I choose my career, but what did I have to base it on?" I asked him and he sighed as he stood up.

"Your feelings? The fact that you wanted to? Or at least you could have told me." he said and I pursed my lips.

"Fine, I should have told you, and I had no idea what to base it on. My feelings are honestly all over the place. You have met my ex..." I trailed off and he shook his head.

"You have met mine. She's not exactly all sunshine and rainbows. She had her current boyfriend get a restraining order against me when I haven't even really talked to guy ever... until I had to for work. I don't care about your ex... I care that you wouldn't date me because you were told not to do it. You let someone else tell you what to do, and forgive me, but I didn't think that was who you were." he said and I looked at the ground as blood started to drip from my nose. I sighed as his eyes got big. I got ready to say something, but he was already grabbing my dish towel and holding it to my nose. I felt myself start to sway. He picked me up and sat in the recliner with me in his lap.

"Do I need to called someone? Baron?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"It's just bleeding from the wound. I will be ok. Wounds bleed faster when your heart rate goes up." I said and he looked down at me with a confused expression.

"Old injuries." I mumbled as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I wish I hadn't hurt you." he said and I chuckled.

"Me too." I said and he sighed.

"I like you, Hannah... I just wanted the opportunity to show you that." he said and I looked up at him. He ran his hand lightly over my cheek and a thumb over my lips.

"I'm scared, Dean... I'm sorry." I whispered as I moved the dish towel. My nose had stopped bleed, and went to get up from his lap. He held me in place and softly brush his lips over mine as his hand slipped into the back of my hair and I moaned softly as he pulled away.

"Please, Hannah... just give me the chance." he said and I laid my head back over on him.

"Dean, it's not that easy... they don't want us dating. I'm not saying they have it out for you, but I'm saying that you apparently cause trouble for those around you." I said and he looked down at me.

"The second part of that statement is true, sadly." he said in a soft tone as he pushed the recliner back. He was rubbing my thigh as we sat there in silence.

"I don't know what to do, Dean." I finally said and he placed a soft kiss to my temple.

"Right now, lets just sit here and get you well... we can figure out everyone else eventually." he said as I began to get sleepy again.

"Stay with me?" I asked him sleepily and he chuckled.

"Til you tell me to go away." he whispered as he stood up out of the recliner as he held me to him. He walked through the condo and laid me on the bed. He laid down next to me, and I fell asleep in his arms.

Dean POV

I fell asleep next to Hannah, and woke up to someone screaming. I sat up and realized it was Hannah. She was fighting with someone in her sleep. I grabbed her to calm her down. She was really fighting, and I knew that she might hurt herself.

"Hannah, wake up... wake up" I begged her as he thrashed around.

"Hannah!" I said more firmly.

"No, Matthew, no... I didn't meant to..." she was mumbled as I held her.

"Hannah!" I said again and shook her slightly. She woke up with start and put her hands over her face. I rubbed her back and she sobbed into her hands.

"Hannah, it's ok... I'm here." I said as I pulled her to me. She sobbed into my shoulder and kept saying 'I'm sorry'. I calmed her down until she was fully awake and able to sit up on her own.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I was just hoping the nightmare would end soon." she said and got up. I followed her to the kitchen as she grabbed some water and chugged it. The clock behind her read just after midnight as we stood in the dim light of her kitchen.

"What do you need?" I asked her and she sighed. She was hunched over, and shaking badly.

"I don't know... I'm fucked up." she said as I heard her break down in sobs. I pulled her to me and she cried into my chest as I held her to me. I was so worried about me and my feelings that I never realized exactly what she was going through. I finally picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. I sat her down and she clung to me as I rubbed her back. She finally fell asleep as I held her to me. I always thought she had it together, but now I can see that she is just as fragile as me right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	15. Offers

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Sorry for the delay. Updates will still be spotty, but enjoy!  
**

* * *

I woke up in a lot of pain as I saw light filtering through the blinds. I started to move when I became aware that I had someone's arm draped over me. I sighed and remembered that I had turned into a sobbing mess last night. I was grateful that Dean had been here, but I was still not sure what was going to happen with us. I looked over at him and he looked peaceful when he was asleep. He didn't look upset, or like he was battling something inside of him. I softly ran my hand over his arm and his eye fluttered open.

"Morning." he said in a gravely voice and I gave a small smile.

"Are you ok?" he asked me as he drew his arm off me, and I instantly missed the feeling. I nodded and sat up. My head swam, and I groaned. The pain became much more intense and it felt like my face was being punched again.

"No, you aren't... what do you need?' he asked me as I laid back down.

"It just hurts. I will be ok." I said and slowly sat back up again. He was right beside me and help me up as I sat there.

"Hannah, just lay back." he said with concern in his voice and I shook my head as much as I could.

"I will be ok. I am going to the bathroom to shower. I think that will make me feel better." I said and he sighed. I was about to get up when he picked me up. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked at me with a small smile and I let my fingers run through the hair on the base of his neck. He sat me down in the bathroom and I gave a small smile.

"I will be right outside if you need help." he said and I nodded. I closed the door, turned on the shower, and stepped under the warm water. I was so confused. Dean was here, and it was really nice. I kept going over the conversation from last night, and he was still here. He had helped me last night, and I was glad that he was here. The nightmares had only gotten worse lately. I knew that he probably thought I was more fucked up than he knew... and I couldn't imagine that he would want to stick around for that for long. I got lost in my thoughts and finally got out when the water turned slightly cool. I dried off and looked in the mirror. My face was bruised, swollen, my eye wouldn't open, my nose was swollen and slightly crocked, and my upper lip was huge. I finally put on a robe and slipped into the bedroom. I changed into a pair of men's basketball shorts, and a tank top. I walked out to see him rummaging through the fridge.

"I don't have much, but we can order something." I said as he looked at me.

"I was going to cook you something small." he admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled at him as he walked over to me.

"Go shower, and I can order something." I said and he smirked.

"If you feel like going out we can do that." he said and I sighed.

"I look like I got the shit beat out of me and walking around with a man only adds to the problems." I said and he smirked.

"I don't give a shit what people think, but I will shower so you can decide." he said and I nodded. I heard the door shut, and I felt myself smile. He really seemed to care.

He got done and convinced me to go to the local diner for some breakfast. I was feeling self-conscious, but he loaned me a hat. We didn't get too many looks or comments as we left. We were walking back when he pulled me into a small thrift store. I was having fun looking at different things, and he was making me smile. I ended up buying a few t-shirt and we headed home.

"How long are you off?" he asked me as we got back to my place.

"At least a week... depends on my nose. How hard did they come down on you?" I asked him and he sighed.

"A week... thanks for whatever you said." he said and I nodded. I had begged them not to come down hard on them since it really was an accident. Brian and Paul had both talked to me after the ER visit... and Paul wasn't sure, but I had managed to convince them. I knew that he had to be reprimanded, but not fired over something stupid. I just hoped that he learned not to react so stupid.

"I know you didn't mean it." I said as we sat on the balcony.

"I wouldn't ever hit a woman, but especially not you... you scare me." he said and I laughed at him.

"Don't you need to go home and take care of stuff?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I still don't even have furniture in my house. I bought the house after the divorce, went back to Cinci, and then on the road. I haven't been there much." he admitted and I felt for him. I remember,when I broke up with Matthew, I got a condo and then right back out to work. I couldn't stand it until Rochelle and Baron made me deal with it.

"Maybe you need to go home and deal with it." I finally told him and he sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He sighed, but nodded.

"Only if you come with me." he said and I was surprised.

"Are you serious?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Come on, Hannah... you have become a huge part of my life." he said and I sighed. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	16. Decisions

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

I watched as he drove us from LA to Vegas. I couldn't believe that I had agreed to go with him to Vegas. I wasn't sure why, but I felt closer to him after the other night. I knew that it wasn't in a sexual way, but in a way that we needed each other. We understood what the other was going through in some capacity. I wasn't sure where he stood on us, and I knew that we would discuss it eventually. I was happy right now just to have someone that I was comfortable being around. I had Baron and Rochelle, but I wasn't a 3rd wheel with them. The drive was through the desert and I chuckled when I saw casinos as soon as we entered into Nevada.

"We can go if you want to." he said and I shook my head.

"Maybe one night we can be tourist." I said and he nodded as he took my hand in his. I looked at it and back at him. He didn't seem to pay attention as he continued to focus on the road. We arrived to his house that afternoon, and it was nice. He had bought a nice two story stucco house. He pulled into the driveway and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I don't have a lot of furniture at all." he said with a chuckle and I nodded.

"It's ok, we can go furniture shopping tomorrow." I said and he gave a small smile.

"Thanks for coming." he said and I smiled at him. He was looking at me and I realized that we were leaning into each other. I felt my eyes close as our lips lightly touched and he ran his fingers gently over my cheek. I started to pull away, but he pulled me into his lap. I gasped and looked at him as he kissed me again. I let my hands slide up his shoulder and let my hand rest of the back of his neck. He had his hands on my sides as he pulled me as close as he could get me. We were interrupted when his phone started to ring and it scared us. I started laughing as he ran his hands over his face in frustration. He pulled out his phone and it was Seth.

"He always did have shitty timing." he mumbled as I crawled back to my seat and got out of hte car as he told Seth that he was busy. He grabbed my bag before I could, took my hand, and walked up with me to the house. He opened the door and the house was beautiful inside... but very empty. I chuckled as we walked in and he smirked.

"Told you." he said and I shrugged.

He gave me the grand tour as he took my bag to his bedroom, which had a king size bed, and a TV on a dresser in the room.

"At least you have the essentials." I joked and he kissed me again. I gave in as he had his hands on the sides of my face. I moaned as I grabbed handfuls of his wife beater and pulled it over his head. He let me as he broke the kiss. He kicked off his shoes, and I got rid of mine as he ran his hands up my back. I stopped him before he could take my shirt off.

"Please just leave it on." I said and he stopped. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Whatever it is... it's not going to change how I look at you." he said and I sighed.

"I will in time, but right now please just leave it on." I said and he nodded.

"If you aren't ready... it's ok." he said and I looked at him.

"Dean..." I was saying when he kissed me.

"Hannah, I want you... obviously, but I don't want you to be rushed. I don't want you to go away again over something equally stupid. I want this and I'm willing to wait for whatever time you need, as long as you understand that I need you. I can't explain it, but I need you." he said and softly kissed me again. He looked at me, and I knew that I wasn't going to let this go this time. I kissed him back, and nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Now, let's get some groceries." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice transition." I said and he smirked.

"Lettuce doesn't turn me on." he said and I laughed as we went to the grocery store. We bought a few things for the week, and he wanted to pick up gyros from a place that he had found. We got back to his house, put things away, ate, and watched TV until we fell asleep.

Dean POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled when I saw Hannah next to me. We had some kind of connection. I had to know where this was going to go. Im actually glad that we didnt fuck yesterday... I want it to mean more. I was watching her when she rolled onto her side and her shirt had ridden up. I could see a scar peeking out the bottom of her shirt, and it made sense about her not wanting to take her shirt off yesterday; and I realized she had a shirt on at the beach. I knew she had evidence from her last job, and maybe one day she would trust me enough to show me. I was lost in my thoughts when my phone rang. She got scared awake and sat up as I grabbed it. I groaned and she looked at me. I showed her it was Renee. She took it from me and answered it.

"Dean is a little busy with his dick buried deep inside of me, so kindly fuck off." she said and hung up. I kissed her gently and she handed me my phone back.

"Thank you." I said as she got up.

"You can thank me by breakfast and getting a sofa." she said and I laughed. I was looking forward to the next few days.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	17. Unexpected

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Major adult content... read at your own risk.**

I walked into the kitchen to find Dean. He had told me to put on a nice dress and we were going out tonight. He wanted us to have fun on the strip. I had packed on just in case for the road, and was happy to have it now. I had on a light pink Guess plunging v-neck lace up cocktail dress I had paired it with some black flats, and my black clutch. My hair was in a high sleek ponytail and light make up. Dean was in black slacks, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black boots. He turned to say something, and stopped when he saw me.

"You look amazing." he said and I felt myself blush a little as he gave me a soft kiss.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

He called for an uber, and we left a few minutes later heading to the Mirage to go to a bar he liked. We grabbed drinks at the Rhumbar and sat out on the terrace. I was having fun watching the strip, talking to him, and feeling like we really were a couple. We had a few more drinks before walking through different casinos and ending up in the Bellagio to watch the fountains.

"Are you having fun?" he asked me and I nodded as he smiled down at me. I was feeling the alcohol as we watched the show from the fountains.

"Are you?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you are mine." he said and I smiled at him as he kissed me softly.

"Marry me." he said when he pulled away and I looked at him surprised.

"What...?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Marry me, Hannah... I know you are it." he said and I bit my lip. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to blurt it out as soon as he asked.

"I... ok." I finally said and he kissed me.

"Come on." he said and took my hand as he hailed the next cab. We ended up at the place to get a marriage license, and they were open until midnight. I wasn't sure if I was more surprised at the amount of people here doing this as well, that I was getting a marriage license at 9 pm at night, or that we were doing this right now. We got the license and Dean looked at me.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked me and I shrugged. I wasn't actually expecting to get married tonight, and couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

"The chapels?" I asked him and he smirked as we got a taxi to the nearest chapel. We were dropped off outside of it, and he started inside, but I stopped him.

"Dean, are you 100% about this?" I asked him as I started to sober up a little. He turned and looked at me confused.

"Are you not?" he asked me and I bit my lip. I didn't want to mess up here.

"I am. I have never felt more comfortable with anyone before you, but this is a big decision." I said and he kissed me softly.

"If you want to wait, then we can, but my decision to marry you isn't going to change." he said softly as he caressed the side of my face with his thumbs. I sighed and kissed him. I knew that my answer wouldn't change either. I took his hand and we walked inside. They didn't have a wait and we were married a few minutes later. I couldn't believe it as they pronounced us man and wife. We signed the paper work and they were going to file it for us tomorrow. They took a few pictures of us, and we headed back outside.

"We have one more stop." he said as we got into another taxi. I was just shocked at all of this, but I was happy. We were married, and no one knew it. He seemed so happy. We went to the Cartier boutique in Caesar's Palace. I wasn't sure what he was doing, since he seemed to know what he wanted as we walked into the boutique.

"May I help you?" the man asked as he eyed us.

"We need an engagement ring, and wedding bands." Dean said and I shook my head.

"No, we don't..." I was saying when he cut me off with a kiss and I chuckled.

"Fine, just wedding bands, please." he told the man.

"You are in luck because we don't have any appointments right now. How will you be paying?" the man said and Dean held put his credit card as he kissed me. He really was all in for this.

"Card, now show my wife the rings please." Dean said. The man looked mildly annoyed, but we found rings we liked. Dean insisted I get a small white gold band with diamonds set into the band. The ring was delicate and gorgeous. Dean settled on a white gold simple men's band. He paid for them, even after I insisted that mine was way too much, but he kissed me to shut me up. He carefully slid it onto my finger and I put his onto his finger before we left the boutique.

"What do you want to do now, Mr. Ambrose?" I asked him.

"I want to enjoy my wife, Mrs. Ambrose." he whispered in a husky tone that gave me chills.

"Home then?" I asked him and he chuckled as we walked out to get a ride home. The taxi took us home, Dean paid the man, and then picked me up to carry me into the house. He kicked the door shut, locked it, and carried me all the way to the bedroom. He stood me on my feet and his lips instantly attacked mine. My fingers instantly went to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them. He chuckled when I growled out of frustration.

"I'm your husband... you can take your time." he said as he kissed down my neck while I got the final buttons opened. He bit down as I put the shirt off his shoulders. He shrugged it off and his hands were right back around my waist. He unzipped my dress and ran his hands up my back to pull me closer. I moaned as my hands ran around his waistband to his belt. I undid it as we fought for dominance of the kiss and undid his pants. I reached in to find that he wasn't wearing any underwear, and he was rock hard. He gasped when I ran my hand over his shaft and he let his head fall back. I placed soft kissed on the base of his neck and over his collarbone as my hand continued to stroke him. He looked down at me as I looked at him; and ran his hands over my shoulders before pushing the dress off me. I let go of him and the dress pooled around my feet. I was completely naked now and he looked over me with hungry eyes. He took my face into his hands as he kissed me as I moaned when my nipples came into contact with his chest.

"You are beautiful." he whispered as he ran his hands over my back. I felt his finger tips over my scars, and prayed that when he saw them in the light he would still think the same thing. He cupped my ass and picked me up as my legs wrapped around his waist. He walked us over to the bed and dropped me onto it as he covered my body with his. I ran my hands over his back as he propped himself up with one hand and looked down at me. I pulled his lips to mine as I felt his fingers wander down my thigh. He nudged my legs open a little further as he began to kiss down my neck, between the valley of my breast and down my hip. He traced the tattoo on my side with his tongue, and I giggled when it tickled before he bit down on my hip. I gasped as the feel as I felt his breath on my opening. I got ready to say something, but lost all thought when I felt his tongue press against my opening. He ran his hands up and hooked my leg in one of his arms as his other hand squeezed my breast as I arched my back to his touch. He began to increase his tongue speed as I started to gasp and beg for more.

"Fuck, Dean... please..." I was begging as I felt his mouth leave me with a soft 'pop'. He chuckled as I looked for him and heard his pants hit the floor. He ran his hand down from my breast to my hips and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a sitting position. I was almost level with him and he started to say something as I put him inside my house. He growled and gripped my shoulders as my tongue began to run up and down the shaft. I tightened my cheeks and he gasped as his finger tips dug into my shoulders.

"Stop, Hannah... stop. I need to be buried deep inside that wet pussy." he growled and stepped away from me. I looked up at him as his hand cupped my chin while his thumb ran over my bottom lip. He crawled onto the bed and pulled me to him as we laid back further up the bed. I gasped as he rolled on top of me, and his knee spread my legs. I felt his tip at my entrance and he broke the kiss.

"I love you so much, Hannah." he whispered as his tip pressed a little further inside of me. I grabbed his shoulders and gasped.

"I love you, Dean." I mumbled as his seated himself inside of me, and my head fell back. My back arched and he grunted at the feeling. He let his head fall to my neck as he began to thrust inside of me. I grabbed the bedspread, and he grabbed my hand. He intertwined our fingers as he put it up by my head and my other hand was digging into his ribs as he did the same. He was making lay trust and whispering sweet words in my ear as I let soft moans slip between my lips. I tightened my legs around his waist as he began to speed up. I knew that we were both close.

"Please, Dean... please." I shamelessly begged him as he let go of my hands, and leaned back on his heels. he held my hips in place as he began to thrust more raw and harder into me. I had handfuls of the bedspread over my head as I began to get louder.

"Fuck me harder." I begged and he listened as his grunts became louder. I felt one of his hands leave me hips and his thumb pressed against my clit. I arched my back at the touch and felt a white hot feeling spread through me. I screamed his name as my legs began to shake, and he let out a loud moan. I felt him shoot inside of me and collapse onto me as we rode out our orgasms.

"I fucking love you." he whispered as he gathered me to him.

"I love you too, Dean." I said and kissed him as we finally fell asleep. I just prayed that we didn't wake up tomorrow to a huge mistake.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	18. Morning After

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Adult content!**

I woke up the next morning and looked over to see Dean sleeping peacefully beside me. I couldn't believe that we had gotten married last night. I looked down at the beautiful band on my hand and let out a sigh. I couldn't believe that we had gotten married. I knew a lot about Dean, and felt really close to him... but still... we had just gotten married. I really prayed that he didn't just wake up and think that this is a huge mistake. I wasn't sure what I would do if that happened.

"What ya thinking about, beautiful?" he asked me in his gravely morning voice as he drew me out of my thoughts. I looked at him as he leaned up and placed a small kiss on my shoulder as he looked at me. I knew that I should be honest, but I didn't want him to take it wrong.

"Honestly?" I asked him and he smirked as I felt his hand on my thigh. I knew that we did need to address this sooner rather than later.

"Let me guess... you think I am going to leave you because this is a mistake?" he asked me and I looked at him surprised as he chuckled again. I felt his hand slide closer to the inside of my leg as he placed from my shoulder up my neck.

"I... have made a lot of... mistakes, but none... of them... include you." he said as he nipped softly at my neck. I giggled, and gasped as his fingers ghosted over my entrance. He looked at me as I turned towards him and he kissed me as his finger slipped inside of me. I laid back as he leaned over me and my hands gripped onto his biceps.

"Dean..." I was saying when he cut me off with a kiss. I moaned as his tongue dueled for control over mine. He broke it and look at me. I knew that he knew it was bothering me. He moved his hand back to my hip and looked at me.

"Hannah, please don't do this... I love you. I am not going anywhere." he said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I just don't want to wake up one day and you realize this isn't worth it." I mumbled and felt dumb for saying that.

"I promise to tell you the moment I feel that way, but you have to promise to do the same. I know this won't be perfect, but I'm going to try." he said and kissed me. I nodded as he smiled against my lips. I moaned as he deepened the kiss again.

"I need you." he mumbled between our lips and I nodded as he started to move, but I pushed him down. He looked surprised as I straddled his hips, and guided him inside of me. I let out a satisfied moan as he was all the way inside of me. I started to ride him as his hands slid up my stomach, and grabbed handfuls of my breast. I arched my back into his touch and bit my lip as my hips ground down onto his. He grunted in approval as I leaned over to grabbed the headboard to help my leverage. He groaned at the slight angle change and slid his hands around to my back as he took a nipple into his mouth. I gasped as he bit down on my nipple and he settled his hands on my hips.

"Fuck, Dean..." I gasped as he slapped one of my ass cheeks as I bucked harder against him. He grunted and his head leaned back against the headboard. I kissed him as his eyes slipped shut, and my orgasm built in my stomach. He gripped my hips tighter as he smack my ass again causing me to jump and the small sensation sent me over the edge as a string of fucks came out of my mouth. Dean wasn't far behind me with a loud grunt on satisfaction. I collapsed against him as he ran his hands up and down my back in a soothing manner.

"I love you." he whispered and I leaned off him.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him softly.

We took a long shower, and spend the morning showing the furniture people were to put things when they delivered it. I was glad he had furniture, but then I realized that I had no idea where we were going to live, who were we going to tell, and other things we hadn't considered.

"You look in deep thought again." he said as we sat outside by the patio with beer.

"Dean, we have to talk about a few things." I said and he furrowed his brow as he took my hand.

"Where are we going to live, who are we going to tell, when can we tell people..." I was rambling off all the questions as he kissed me.

"Calm down, Hannah... we will figure it out." he said and I bit my bottom lip.

"We can live wherever you want. We can keep both houses so we can go to both. I don't care, as long as you are happy." he said and I nodded.

"And, we can tell our close friends, if you want... but work can't know right now, so you will be Mrs. Ambrose, even if you can't be right now." he said and kissed me again as I nodded.

"I'm sorry... it's a huge adjustment." I admitted and he kissed me. I really liked it when he kissed me.

"We will figure it out together, but you know that our rings will draw attention." he said as I looked down at them on our fingers. I nodded.

"Wear it on a necklace." he said and I sighed.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I'm sure that I would shout it from the rooftops if I could, but I don't want you to get fired." he said and I kissed him. I knew that everything would be ok, but it was all overwhelming.

We spend the rest of the week just enjoying each other... and fucking on every surface possible. I still couldn't believe that I had gotten married. The pictures came from the wedding chapel, and we looked happy. I looked like I had gone round with a boxer, but we looked happy. Dean told me that we could real pictures once all the bruises go away. I didn't want to go back to the real world as we boarded the plane Sunday afternoon, but I knew that we had to do it eventually. I wasn't sure what we were going to do about hotels and stuff, but we would figure it out. We had agreed to tell Baron and Seth for now. I knew that we would have things come up, and we would have to deal with them... I just hoped that they weren't going to come up for a long time.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	19. Disappointed

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

We got to the next city, checked in, and were meeting Baron and Seth for dinner. We were going to tell them our news, and I had already texted Rochelle about it. She was excited for us, but also very surprised. I knew that we had gotten married fast, but when you know... you just do it. I finished changing and Dean was ready to leave. We got down to the lobby and they were both waiting for us. I hugged Baron, and linked arms with him as Dean and Seth started out of the hotel. We were trying not to be completely obvious about it. We ended up at a nice restaurant, Canlis, in Seattle. I loved this city, and was happy to be back here.

"Thanks for coming to dinner with us." Dean said as I felt his hand grabbed mine under the table.

"Anything for friends." Seth said and we toasted as I smirked at him.

"I feel there is more... Hannah looks way to happy." Baron said and I chuckled.

"Fine, there is more, but it's sworn to secrecy." I said as Dean squeezed my hand and they both nodded with confused looks on their faces.

"Is there going to be a little Dean?" Seth asked as I laughed and Dean about spit out the sip of beer he had just taken.

"No... instead there is a Mrs. Ambrose." Dean shot back as both their eyes got huge and looked at me.

"Really?" Baron asked me and I pulled out the ring on my necklace. He looked really surprised, and Seth seemed really happy.

"Congrats, you guys. I had no idea... that... wow." he said, but Baron wasn't really saying anything.

"Thanks. We wanted you two to know because you are our best friends, but it's under secrecy. She isn't supposed to be around me still." Dean said and I chuckled.

"I'm glad you stopped listening to them." Seth said as Baron just kind of sat there and I knew that something wasn't right. He had something running through his head.

"Congrats." he finally said and I smiled at him. I didn't fully believe his congratulations.

We ate, had a few more drinks, talked about what we had done, and Seth was down to help us sneak around. Baron would just nod every now and then, but didn't say much. We paid, and were heading back to the hotel when I told Dean I needed to talk to Baron. He nodded and walked ahead with Seth.

"You don't hide your feelings well." I said as Baron pulled me to sit down on a park bench that we were walking past. I knew that we needed to have this conversation, and I wasn't really sure how it was going to go. I had known Baron awhile, and he usually wore his feelings on his sleeve. I knew that he wasn't happy, but I thought that he would at least be supportive.

"Married? You got married... to him?" he asked me as he held my shoulders and I had a feeling that it was going to be him who freaked out.

"Yes, I did, Baron. I love Dean. I have been spending more time with him, and I just know he's the one." I said and he shook his head.

"Hannah, what happened to you? You used to be a bad ass who couldn't even stand to be in a relationship." he said and I sighed. I knew that he would be the one to fight this, because he knew how I was with my ex... and pretty much as a person in general.

"Things change, B, I changed once I realized that I could be happy in other ways. I'm still the old me, but I have to live life differently now... I can be happy." I said and he sighed.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he looked at me with a still worried expression.

"What is it?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I just don't support this." he finally said and I was shocked. He was my best friend, and I figured he would be upset, but not like this. I finally nodded to show him that I understood.

"I'm sorry that you don't. I love him, Baron." I said and he sighed.

"It's too fast, Hannah." he said and I shrugged. I wasn't really sure what to say to that, because our relationship had moved really fast, but it just felt so right. I wasn't one to rush things, but this is the one time where I didn't get any warning signs or red flags. I was actually happy.

"I..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"I don't think I can be around this, I'm sorry, H." he said and stood up. I was shocked at this. I had been nothing but supportive of him, but he couldn't even do that for me. I wanted to say something, but nothing happened as he walked away from me. I sat there as he disappeared from view, and wasn't really sure what to do. I had just had my best friend tell me that he couldn't be my friend anymore because I had made a decision to be happy. I wanted to be happy... I deserved to be happy; everyone does. I just couldn't believe that he was going to be like this to me. I had shared my reservations about him and Rochelle, but I stuck with him through it. I supported him with this crazy ex, his early wrestling, and now with this; but he couldn't even stand by me. I sighed and finally stood up when I realized that Dean and Seth were probably back at the hotel, and wondering where I was at by now. I finally walked the rest of the way, and went to my room. Seth and Dean were in there and they both stopped when they saw me.

"What happened?" Dean asked me as he pulled me into a hug and Seth stood up like he was ready to hurt someone as well.

"He... um, won't be friends with me anymore because he doesn't support this." I said as Seth's jaw dropped while Dean's clinched.

"I'm going to talk to him." Dean said and I stopped him.

"No, Dean, it's not really worth it... don't waste your time on it." I said and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Hannah..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"Look, I knew we would have people who wouldn't support this, who would be happy, and those who would think we were crazy, but I don't care. I don't like the idea that he's not going to be around, but I can't force him to like you or what I have done. I chose you... and that's it." I said as Dean kissed my forehead.

"I think it's great you two have each other, and I will keep the secret to the end." Seth said and I hugged him. I was just glad that someone supported us, and attempted to understand that we were just doing what we thought was right. I knew there would be other people who didn't support it, but I never thought Baron would be one of them. Seth finally went back to his room, and Dean was changing when my phone lit up. I saw a text from Rochelle.

 _Baron just told me what he told you... Sorry, H, I still love you. ~ Ro_

I send a quick reply and laid down on the bed. Dean came in a few minutes later and cuddled up to me. I was happy to be in his arms after today.

"It's you and me, babe." he said as he held me tighter before we fell asleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be a whole new set of difficulties as newlyweds.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	20. I need you I want you

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Adult Content...**

We had just gotten to my place in LA. We were going to figure out what to do with everything. Dean was grumpy and had started being an asshole. He told me that I needed him because he was a guy and that pissed me off to no end. We were about to go to bed, and I wasn't about to let him get the last word in.

"Come to bed." he whined and I smirked as I looked in the mirror. I had put on a robe with nothing underneath it. He had found my handcuffs a few minutes earlier, and I had convinced him that it would be fun to use them. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me as I walked in there. I grabbed them and kissed him. He was so into the kiss that he didn't realize when I had handcuffed his one wrist to the headboard. I pulled away and he looked at me surprised before I got out of his reach as I got on the bed. I walked around to my dresser and pulled out another set.

"Hannah..." he said and I smirked as I walked over and kissed him again. I ran my hand down his bare chest and got his other hand in the cuff. I stepped back and he looked so surprised as he pulled against them to be met with resistance.

"What the fuck?" he asked me as I untied my robe and let it fall away. I smirked as his eyes got bigger and his boxer briefs looked a little tighter. He didn't look happy, but I was about to prove a point. I knew that he wouldn't ever tell me that I needed him again. He would understand that I wanted him,not needed him.

"I didn't like that you told me that I needed you, Dean... I don't need you. I can do most things myself. I can pay for my things, have a career, and well... other things too." I said as I ran my hands up my stomach and cupped my breast. I let one hand sneak down and slowly rub my self as I bit my lip. I gasped and stopped as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a vibrating dildo that I had in my dresser. I pulled out and turned it on as I smirked. He was watching ever move I made with intensity.

"Hannah..." he growled as I turned it on, and sat on the edge of the bed at his feet. He was watching me as I turned so that he could see what I was doing. I slipped it inside of me and gasped. I groaned as I turned up the speed and felt myself getting closer. I reached up and rolled my nipple between my fingers as I threw my head back as I enjoyed it. I forgot how much force this put out so my orgasm was quickly approaching, but it felt so good. I could hear Dean pulling against the handcuffs as I ran my finger over my clit to bring myself closer.

"Fuck..." I groaned as I felt my orgasm wash over me and I pulled the vibrator out. I looked over at Dean and he looked very annoyed. I crawled up the bed to him and pulled his boxer briefs down as he lifted his hips and I threw them in the floor. I leaned down and ran my tongue over his tip as I heard him gasp. I kissed up his chest and slowly straddled him. I sank down onto his erect penis and he growled as his eyes slipped shut. I began to slowly ride him as I started to give him love bites on his neck.

"See, Dean... I want you... and that is more than needing you." I said and he growled as I felt his hips buck against me.

"If you let me go then I am going to break your headboard in half, and fuck you so hard you won't walk right for a week.." he growled and I pulled away to look at him. He was very serious about it. I reach over and undid both handcuffs as my hands landed on his shoulders as he pressed his lips to mine. He gave me a bruising kiss as he flipped up over onto my back. I gasped as he took my hands in his and pinned them above my head.

"If you ever..." he said as he nipped at my neck, and pulled almost all the way out of me.

"Put something other than me that pussy... you will regret it." he growled as he bit down on my collar bone as I yelped in shock. He thrust into me with force as he bit down again. I gasped as he pulled out and stood up. I was confused as I sat up. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the edge of the bed and flipped me over onto my stomach. He grabbed my hips and slammed into me. I groaned and gripped the duvet. He pulled my arms behind my back and held them in place as he started to thrust with a hard quick pace.

"Don't ever fucking tease me like that again." he said as continued to push me closer to my edge.

"I'm close." I groaned into the bed and he just stopped. I gasped as he stilled inside of me.

"I don't like you teasing me like that. I don't like seeing something else inside of you." he said as he leaned close to my ear and I groaned at the slight change in angle. He nipped at the back of my shoulder and pulled out slightly.

"Are you ever going to do that to me again?" he asked me as he held me wrist and pulled almost all the way out. I was so close to going, and this was killing me.

"No." I said and he slid in a little bit, but stopped.

"Please, Dean... please." I begged him shamelessly. I tried to push my hips back on him, and he chuckled.

"You sure you don't need me?" he asked me as he bit back a groan from me moving my hips, but he didn't move.

"I do, Dean... I really fucking do. Please." I begged him as he let go of my wrist, and gripped my hips. I started to push myself off the bed as he began to fuck me hard. The force of his hips hitting my ass was starting ache as he finally thrust once more and it sent me over my edge. I screamed and clawed the duvet as he growled and slumped over onto my back as out ragged breathing filled our ears. He finally pulled out and immediately cuddled me on the bed.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I just didn't like hearing that you only thought I was with you because you were a guy... I'm with you because I want to be, and I love you." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"That is the best thing I have ever heard." he mumbled and kissed me. I kissed him back as he held my tighter.

"I really don't like you having that... I want to be the only one who makes you feel good." he said and I chuckled.

"I can throw it away." I said as I stiffled a yawn and he kissed my forehead again.

"Sleep." he mumbled as he held me tighter, and we fell asleep in a few minutes. I knew that I would be sore tomorrow, but I was ok with it.

Dean POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and wanted some water. I spotted the vibrator on the floor, and threw it in the trash as I made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed some water, and laid back down next to Hannah. She snuggled up to me, and I kissed her forehead. I knew that she might not really need me, but I sure as hell needed her.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	21. Truths

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

We cleaned, donated, and decided that selling the condo was probably the best decision. We had been married for two months at this point, and just went back to it for the first time. We liked living in Las Vegas, and the house was very nice. I didn't want to go back when we were done because it meant that we had t go back to being friends and I couldn't call him my husband. I knew that it also meant that I would see Baron. We still hadn't talked, but Rochelle and I still texted each other. We made it to the arena and met up with Seth. He and Dean were getting ready while I got to work for the night.

"How were your days off?" Brian asked me as I looked over paper work and I shrugged.

"Fun, and uneventful." I said and he nodded. We were talking about what was going on when Baron walked in to talk to Brian about the story line. We looked at each other, and I went back to my paperwork. I felt him looking at me, but I ignored him as I grabbed everything I needed. I walked out of the production truck with Triple H as he talked to me about the next supershow. We walked to the ring and I saw Dean and Seth working out their match tonight since they were still fighting each other. We were standing on the outside talking about stuff as I leaned on the barrier to take notes. I was writing something when someone walked by and smacked me on the ass. I looked over with a raised eyebrow to see Mojo chuckling at me.

"What the fuck?" I asked him as Triple H was glaring at him and got ready to say something when a mass flew past us and slammed Mojo into the barrier. I hadn't realized that Dean had seen this, and knew that he was about to get himself in a lot of trouble. I had to get him off him, even if he was just standing up for me.

"Dean!" I said as I tried to get him away from him. I knew that he might say something we didn't want people know, especially since Mojo had just slapped me on the ass. Seth had come to help me and Triple H was trying to stop Dean from punching Mojo again.

"Don't you ever touch my wife again." Dean said as Seth and Triple H pulled him away. They both looked at him surprised as everyone else looked at me surprised.

"Get him up, and take him to the trainer." Triple H said as he motioned for me to follow him. I grabbed my stuff, and walked behind him as Seth dragged Dean back to calm him down. We walked back to production and he told them to give us a minute, except for Brian. I sat in a chair as Triple H looked at me, and Brian had stayed where he was because he was confused.

"Would you like to share something?" he asked me and I pulled my necklace out, took the the ring off the necklace, put it on my finger, and looked back up at him.

"I got married to Dean Ambrose 2 months ago." I said as Brian's eyes got huge.

"Why?" Brian asked me and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's none of your fucking business why... and this is exactly why we didn't tell anyone. I realized that you all telling me not to date the person I like was asinine. I love him, and we went for it." I said and Brian shook his head as Triple H chuckled.

"I guess congrats... but um, your husband can't keep hitting people." he said and I raised an eyebrow at him. He was going to tell me what Dean coudln't do but Mojo had just slapped me on the ass? No... this wasn't really happening.

"You are going to sit here and tell him that he can't hit people, and you can't even address the fact that one of your superstars just smack me on the ass?" I asked him and Brian's eye got large again.

"We will address it." Brian said as both Triple H and I turned to look at him. I was glad someone was as upset as I was that I had just been touched without my permission. Triple H got ready to say something else when the door opened to see Vince and Stephanie standing there.

"Is there a reason Dean Ambrose attacked Mojo Rawley?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Yes, because Mojo smacked me on the ass and my husband didn't like it." I said before anyone else could say anything. Vince's eye got wide and Stephanie smiled at me.

"I'm glad you didn't listen... congrats, Hannah." she said and I smiled at her.

"Let me see the ring." Stephanie said as she sat down beside me. I smiled at her and showed her as all the men watched us.

"So, Hunter, what are you suggesting for Mojo's punishment?" Stephanie finally ask him and Vince looked at him.

"I hadn't gotten to that part yet." he said as Vince sat down.

"Well, we can't stand for this. We don't want this happening, and then getting out. We are working towards a real step for women." Stephanie said and I nodded because she was right. I knew that I wouldn't say anything as long as it was handled, but it would be a PR nightmare if someone else said something.

"He is suspended for 2 weeks without pay and his royalties for this month is taken away." he finally said and Stephanie looked at me.

"Are you ok with that?" she asked me and this surprised me. I nodded and she smiled at me.

"Good, and when this storyline is over we will make sure you and Dean get some time off for a honeymoon." she said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, and it's nice not to keep it a secret." I admitted. I finished up with them, and left knowing that Triple H was about to get his ass ripped apart by her for what had happened. I was just glad that someone was on my side. I found Dean and Seth. I walked in and Dean kissed me.

"You ok?" I asked him and he nodded as he took my hand. He looked down when he felt my ring.

"You told them?" he asked me and i nodded.

"I don't want to hide it anymore, and beside... you kind of yelled it out when you hit him." I said and his cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"I love you." he said and kissed me.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	22. Day off

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

I looked over at Dean as we sat on the little shelf on the deep end of the pool, at our home in Las Vegas, and he gave a small smile. We had 3 days off and were going to be lazy today. I was leaning on the side of the pool as I thought about a few things, and he was running his hand over my back. I was in deep thought about Baron, because he still hadn't come around. The whole WWE knew about me and Dean being married, and everyone was happy, but him. Rochelle had even texted me about it, because he was being more moody at him. I couldn't figure out what his problem was, but I missed my friend. I felt him trace a finger over one of my scars, and looked over my shoulder at him. He was looking at it as he traced it.

"Are you ever going to let me in?" he asked me as his blue eyes finally met mine.

"A suspect had a knife, and we didn't know it. Two of us were trying to detain them, and they started slashing and stabbing. We both got cut, but I got the worse of it. I was trying to heal, but my ex wasn't too helpful so some of them are worse than they should be." I said and he nodded as his finger wandered over my back.

"It was a lifetime ago... I have you know." I said and he kissed my shoulder.

"Thank you." he said as we heard the gate open. We both looked up to see Seth coming into the patio area. He was coming by today to hang out since our next show was in Washington. I was surprised to see him alone, since I thought Sarah was coming with him.

"Hey." Dean said and he waved before taking his bags inside.

"I thought Sarah was coming." I said and Dean shrugged as he got out to talk to him. I moved from the pool to a lounger and was going to give them a few minutes.

Dean POV

I walked in and Seth was coming out of the guest room.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know... Sarah is mad at me." he said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I got her pregnant, and she's mad that I don't seem happier." he said and I nodded.

"It does take two." I said and he chuckled.

"I know, but I never thought she would get pregnant... she was on birth control." he said and I nodded.

"Nothing is fool proof... but why not bring her for the week?" I asked him.

"I tried... she didn't want to come knowing there would be a fight." he said and I nodded.

"Come on, just relax, and don't worry about it. You can always talk to Hannah about it." I said and he sighed, but nodded. He changed into swim trunks, and we walked back outside. Hannah was laying on a sun lounger with her top untied so she wouldn't have tan lines on her back, and I had to stifle a groan because just looking at her made me hard.

"I don't know how you keep your hands off her." Seth said and I punched him in the arm.

"That is my wife." I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, and she is kind of hot." he said and I shook my head, but he was right.

Hannah POV

We ended up at the casino with Seth, and he seemed to lighten up while they gambled. I was fine sitting at the bar, and sipping on a beer. I was people watching with my drink while they were a few feet away.

"Someone bought this for you." the woman said and sat another beer down for me. I glanced around to see a man watching me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit right now.

"No thank you." I said and she nodded. She picked the beer back up and walked away. I went back to watching Dean and Seth when I felt a shadow loom over me.

"It was just a beer." the man said and I looked up at him. He was normal build, blondish hair, mid 40s, and hard set expression.

"And I am done, but thank you." I said as I looked away again.

"You can't just turn down a free drink." he said and I sighed as I looked back at him. He was standing way to close to me, and I didn't want to deal with him.

"I can, and I would like for you to go away." I said and he chuckled. He grabbed my wrist, and went to pull me up, but I pulled back. I glanced over and saw Dean and Seth still had their backs to me.

"Be grateful that someone wants to be around someone like you." he said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Be grateful I don't smack that stupid look off your face. Now, you need to go away." I said and he grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of the chair, and I was done at that point. I saw a security person coming over, but he man tried to drag me away. I wasn't going anywhere with him, so I twisted his arm behind him and slammed him down on the table. He let out a scream, which caused people to look. Dean and Seth started over, and the security guy got to us as the man tried to stomp my foot. I kicked his knee, and he let out another yelp of pain. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Ma'am... the guy started to say, but I stopped him.

"He wouldn't take no because he bought me a drink that I didn't want, and sent back. He then tried to drag me out of the lounge." I said and the guy shot him a look.

"Ralph, make her let me go." he said to the security person, and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's one of the casino managers, and I need you to let him go." the man said as Dean and Seth finally got to me.

"I need you to make sure he doesn't prowl on women." I said as I tweeked his arm once more before letting him go.

"Hannah..." Dean was saying.

"We are leaving." I said and turned to leave.

"You are kicked out." the man said as he held his hurt arm. I started back at him and he let out a cry of shock, and the security guy chuckled.

"Let's go." Seth said as they cashed their chips out, and we walked out of there.

"I can't take you anywhere." Dean joked to me and I smirked. We ended up eating at IHOP, and having a movie marathon until the early hours of the next morning. I fell asleep on Dean, and he and Seth talked about something. I was just glad that I was happy for now.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	23. Suprises

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

I was walking through the arena before a show when I walked out into the main area. I saw Baron standing in the ring as people milled about, so I walked over to it. I missed talking to him, and wanted to be friends again. I walked down, got in the ring behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around smirking, but it immediately disappeared when he saw me.

"What do you want?" he asked me with a sneer.

"To talk." I said and he shook his head.

"I have nothing to say to you, Hannah. Go away." he said and went to pushed me out of the way. I caught his arm and pushed him onto his knee with a well placed shot to his side. He groaned and started to fight back. We started to wrestle and fight until I got him into a Kimura hold. He finally tapped and I let him up as we were glaring at each other when I heard applause behind us. We finally looked around to see that we had gotten an audience.

"I heard the security director was fighting a wrestler this wasn't what I was expecting." Stephanie said and I grabbed my radio and stuff that had fallen out.

"She was helping me warm up." Baron said before I could say anything, and I was surprised that he had just taken up for me. I got down and was walking away when Baron yelled my name. He motioned for me to follow him so I did. We walked to his changing room, and he shut the door.

"Baron..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"Don't you even fucking embarrass me like that again. I don't want to talk to you, know you, or anything like that. I don't care anymore, Hannah. You chose him." he said and I sighed.

"I didn't choose anyone over anyone, Baron. I just want to know what your problem with all this is!" I said and he sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

"Tell me the truth, and I swear I will leave you alone." I said and he sighed. He took a deep breath and looked at me. I expected him to say something, but instead he kissed me. I was shocked, and finally pushed him off.

"Baron, what the fuck?" I finally hissed at him as he collapsed onto the sofa.

"I can't get the night out of my head... I never have been able to. I have always wanted you Hannah, but you scare the shit out of me. I love you." He finally mumbled with his eyes closed. I was stunned. I had no idea what to say. We had slept together one drunk night when we had been friends for about a year after being friends. He was about to start dating Rochelle, and I wasn't with Matthew yet. We both agreed we didn't want to ruin the friendship, but apparently only one of us really felt this way.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I finally asked him and he looked at me.

"You scare the shit out of me, and I never thought we would actually find other people." he said and I looked at him strange.

"You were always dating someone." I shot back and shook my head.

"Baron... you have to sort this out yourself. I love Dean. I miss having you as a friend, but if it's your problem, I understand." I said and he sighed.

"Hannah..." he said and I stopped him.

"No, Baron, figure it out and let me know. I won't say anything to Rochelle." I said and left without another word. I was in shock that Baron had told me that. I knew that something was going on, but never that. He had always dated someone, and never let on about his true feelings. I finished my round and found Dean with Seth.

"I heard you kicked some ass earlier." Seth said and I chuckled as Dean kissed me.

I sat with them until I had to walk around again. I was glad that Dean and I were flying home tonight. I wanted some time off with him.

Dean POV

We were on the plane, and almost home. Hannah had been quiet tonight. I had a feeling it had to do with Baron since we had all seen them fighting in the ring earlier. I knew that Baron had covered it as warming up, but I knew that she wasn't like that. She had told me she missed talking to him, and I have a feeling that Baron still isn't playing nice.

"You ok?" I asked her and kissed the back of her hand as they announced our decent into Vegas. She was looking out the window and seemed in deep thought.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to be home with just us." she said and kissed me. We landed, grabbed our things, and took an Uber back to our house. She threw our things in the guest room, and I turned on the fireplace. Vegas had some cold nights in the desert and this was one of them. She walked back out and looked at me. She looked exhausted, but not just physically. I pulled her to me and kissed her. I carefully undressed her to her underwear and bra. I stripped down to my boxers. I pulled her with me to the double recliner. I pushed the feet out and cuddled her as she pulled the blanket over us.

"Thanks, Dean." she mumbled and looked up at me. I looked down and softly kissed her.

"I felt like we needed some cuddle time." I said and she chuckled. She kissed me again as she finally turned on the TV over the fireplace. We fell asleep watching a random movie on at 3 am. I never realized that sometimes the simplest nights were some of the best in married life.

 **A/N: What will happen?**


	24. Over it

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I am sorry for the delay. I do hope that everyone is having a great holiday season.**

I woke up early the next morning and Dean was still asleep next to me on the recliners. I stood up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen. I glanced at the clock and it was only 8 am. I had only slept about 5 hours, but I had so much on my mind. I couldn't believe what Baron had told me. We were supposed to be friends, but that must have been one sided. I wasn't sure if I was more upset that he had kept it from me all this time, the fact that he thought he could make me feel bad for being happy when he was happy, or that he wanted me to pick Dean over him. Dean was the first person that I had really connected with, and now I had a real chance for family and happiness.

"Hannah?" a voice said and pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to see a half awake Dean looking at me with a concerned expression.

"What is it?" he asked me as he quickly closed the space between us and wiped my cheeks. I hadn't realized that tears were rolling down my cheeks, or that this situation had affected me so deeply. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hannah, what ever it is... we can get through this." he said and I pulled me with me back to the recliners.

"I need to tell you something that happened, but I need you to promise not to react until I am done." I said and he kissed my hand as he held it. He nodded and I took a breath.

"Baron and I have been friends for a long time, and a long time ago... we had a drunk night and we slept together. It only happened once, but it changed the dynamic of the relationship. We agreed to just be friends, and both went on to find other people while being best friends. I have supported him and Rochelle; I had hoped that he would do the same for us. I confronted him last night after we sparred, and he kissed me. He told me exactly how he felt." I said and looked at Dean. He had all his attention fixed on me, and I could tell that he was running a bunch of things through his head.

"I told him that I wasn't going to put up with that, and I was happy. I told him that I didn't understand why he had been this way, and I was always going to choose you over him. He told me that he had feelings for me, but I told him that I was happy with you. I should have told you last night, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I am just so... upset over the whole thing." I said and he looked down at our hands.

"Do you want him?" Dean finally asked me with lost of emotions in his voice and I immediately shook my head no.

"No, I would have told him before he married Rochelle. I don't feel the same. We are... were... friends?" I said and Dean looked at me. I was still expecting the worse since he hadn't really said anything yet.

"I... don't support your friendship with him anymore." he finally said and I nodded. I understood where he was coming from, and I didn't want to loose him.

"I understand, and I agree with you. I don't want anything to come between us." I said and he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes as his lips lingered against my forehead. He pulled me closer and my hands settled on his ribs as he held me to him.

"I love you, Hannah." he whispered and I looked up at him.

"I love you too, Dean." I said and he kissed me.

"I can't promise I won't hit him." he whispered and I chuckled as he gave me a small smirk.

"That wouldn't surprised me." I said and he smirked.

"Come on, we need more sleep." he said and I kissed him before he picked me up. He took us into the bedroom, and I fell asleep quickly in his arms. I was so glad that I could talk to him about this. I knew that not having Baron in my life at all would be different, but I would do it because I loved Dean. I just couldn't believe how long it took Baron to tell me how he really felt. He also married Rochelle while holding on to these feelings. I felt worse for her.

 _A few days later..._

I was talking to Brian in the seats while the crew set up the ring. The McMahon's were going to be on tonight, with Vince, and it meant that things were going to be a little different.

"Hannah, you are needed in the back. A fight broke out." a voice said and I looked up to see a stagehand. I looked at Brian and he shook his head. He grabbed his things, and I knew I had to do the same. I sighed, grabbed my things, and walked with him. I had a feeling that it was Dean. He took my back to where a large group of people were gathered around. I had no idea what was going on. I pushed my way through and found Dean bloody with Baron standing over him. Seth was over Dean, and Baron looked murderous. Baron looked at me, and I shook my head.

"Baron..." Brian was saying when he lunged at Seth, who was helping Dean up. I tackled him over a table and sent things flying. People moved out of the way as I went to hold Baron down. He threw an elbow at me, and it caught me in the cheek. I was pissed. Baron was supposed to be my friend, and now he was acting like this. I was done being nice to him. I wrenched his arm and heard a deafening pop. He let out a scream of pain and I got off him. I turned to see everyone looking at me in shock and Dean was finally on his feet.

"Consider this my notice." I said and walked over to Dean. He leaned on me and Seth, as we walked out of the area. I knew that I would have to talk to someone about what I had just done, but I knew that I wouldn't work in a place like this... I was not about to have my relationship jeopardized because of one dumb ass.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	25. The Future

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? You don't have to just do security. You can be a PA, something else on the crew, or even a wrestler. You have the talents." Stephanie asked me as she looked at me with concern. She had asked me to meet with her about a week after I had walked out of catering supporting my husband.

"I really don't. I know that Dean is happy, and I don't want to cause a problem." I said and she pursed her lips. She had asked me to reconsider every day before finally flying to Las Vegas to meet with me. I didn't want to reconsider. I didn't want any more problems. I loved Dean, and I was fine to just walk away. Baron had caused me enough problems for a life time, and I didn't want Dean to have any more problems. Dean loved his job and was happy; I couldn't jeopardize that.

"I can move Baron." she protested and I shook my head.

"No, I know that he is happy. He loved to wrestle, and he's good at it. He found his outlet." I said and she chuckled.

"He's your biggest problem, and you won't let me deal with it." she said and I smirked.

"Baron and I have been great friends. We have been through a lot, and I can't understand everything that is causing him to be like that... I know that he deserves to be happy. I am happy, so let him be. I would prefer Dean not to be around him, but that's up to you. I found my happiness in Dean. I will be ok." I said and she shrugged.

"You are always welcome back." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you, and maybe one day... I will be." I said as she smiled at me.

We finished up and I went back to our house. I found Dean lounging in the pool.

"How did it go?" he asked me as he got out when he saw me coming outside.

"You are the money maker." I said as he walked up to me. He kissed me, and I was happy to be in his arms.

"Thank you." he said and I nodded. We had talked about it the night I had tackled Baron and dislocated his arm. Dean knew that I was growing unhappy because of Baron and the unwanted attention. I knew that he just wanted me to be happy and I just wanted us to be ok. I didn't want him to have to deal with anything else because of problems between me and Baron.

"Don't rush on figuring things out... I like having a wife who will always be there to welcome me home." he said and I smiled at me.

I knew that not having a job wasn't something I wanted to do right now, but maybe my happiness didn't depend on a job... maybe it was based in something else.

 **A/N: The End. I might do a sequel, but I'm not sure yet.  
**


End file.
